The lost she-wolf
by dorina16able
Summary: Being a bastard girl is never easy. Hated and despised by almost everyone, Deana Snow is strong enough to defend herself against the cruel world. But if anyone harms her family, then she can become fiercer than the fiercest direwolf.
1. Winter is coming

**A/N: Hello, guys :) I am totally obsessed with Game of Thrones, I LOVE it (despite the fact that so many of my favorite characters are now dead) and this waiting until Season 5 is driving me crazy! So, I decided to write a story, with my OC being the "bastard girl of Winterfell" as she will be known. I really hope that you will like it and I can't wait for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GOT (because, if I did, all Starks would still be alive and Joffrey would be dead from Season 1, muahahaha)**

Since she was a toddler, she was taunted and insulted because of her origins, she and her twin brother; only that, with her, it was worse because she was a girl.

She was considered "born in shame" and not even the entire respect towards her father, the Lord of Winterfell, would ever vanish that. Everyone appreciated her father and everyone despised her. As she grew up and was proven to be stubborn and determined like a boy, people shook their heads with pity, as if she was carrying an illness.

After all, what else to expect from a bastard girl?

But both she and her brother endured this with patience and dignity. They had each other, their father's acceptance and the love of their half-siblings; they were able to ignore, most of the times, the hatred Lady Catelyn and complete strangers showed towards them.

At least, that was the case when she was still a child. As an adolescent, though, it became more and more difficult for her to stay silent whenever someone offended her, her brother and, sometimes, even the mother she had never known, yet people referred to her as a whore who drew her father away from the path of honor. Even when she introduced herself to people, they always recalled the titles she was given due to her hail.

Deana Snow, the bastard girl of Winterfell, Jon Snow's twin, the "little bastard beast".

Well, according to her opinion, better to be a beast than a victim.

Who would demand from her to be a proper lady like her half-sister Sansa? No one, certainly, and she did not want this for herself either.

'That is not you' as Arya had once told her.

And so she started training in archery, both openly and in secret, much to her brother's amusement and Lady Catelyn's disdain. But she knew too well that she had to fight for survival in a world that considered her a nothing because of her bastardy.

The direwolf was not her sigil and she never pretended that it was.

But she would most certainly fight like one if it came down to it.

* * *

Deana woke up early, just like every morning, spending a few moments of thinking in her warm bed before having to stand up and start her day. These moments were from her favorite ones, when no one disturbed her thoughts and she could quietly recall her most recent training session or something funny she had done with one of her brothers or Arya. No one taunted her, no one made her feel useless and she was away from nervous stares.

'You are so strong; why do you allow these comments to take you down?' Robb had once asked her.

'Because they concern my family, that is why. And you know that I can even give my life for those I consider my family' she had replied.

Deana was not a fool; she knew that, even if her half-siblings and her father treated her with respect and love, she would never be a true part of the Stark House; just like Jon knew it. Everyone else, and Lady Catelyn first of all, always made this clear. She had accepted this, but deep down she wished that this would be enough for them and they would not make everything worse with their harsh words.

After combing her long, oak brown hair, she made her way to the courtyard, wanting to help in the stables and then watch Bran training archery. She imagined poor Arya, who would have her embroidery lesson with Sansa and the other girls and a pitiful smile appeared on her face. Her youngest half-sister and she shared the same hatred for "stupid, lady-like activities" as Arya called them and she made a note in her mind to do something entertaining with her after she was finished, to cheer her up.

'Good morning, Elyana' she greeted a young maid who was walking to the opposite direction.

'Good morning to you as well, Deana' the girl replied with a smile. 'Where are you heading?'

'Oh, I will go to the stables to help. And you?'

'I will go and help in the kitchens'

'Would you like me to assist you?'

'You are very kind, but that would not be necessary. I do not want to distract you from your work'

The man who was supervising those who worked in the stables greeted her with a gaze filled with despise, but she did not pay any attention to him. She went straight to the box that hosted her horse, a dark brown mare named Storm, who neighed happily at the sight of her mistress. Deana caressed her lovingly and laughed when the horse nudged her. Sometimes it was as if Storm could understand her feelings and if something was troubling her, that was why she spent her time in the stable when she did not want to see anyone and when she was frustrated with the world. Her loyal companion was the perfect company at such moments, she felt closer to her than she felt with people and she never judged her because she was herself.

'Are you hungry, Storm?' Deana chuckled. 'Has no one fed you yet? Let us see what we can do about that, shall we?'

Storm ate the fresh apple Deana gave her and, afterwards. Deana cleaned her stable box and brushed her until her brown fur shone. She then did the same with her brothers' horses, since Arya preferred to look after her horse herself and Sansa almost never stepped her foot in the stable, since it was not proper. Deana smiled melancholically; she loved Sansa, as she loved all of them, but sometimes she wished that her red-haired sister would not stick to the rules so much; that she would leave some space for spontaneous actions. That was why she and Arya fought so often; Deana had stopped their arguments many times.

The courtyard was filled when she exited the stables; servants were running up and down, boys were training and a smith apprentice was working on a sword in the smithy. Deana enjoyed the sounds echoing from every corner, it gave a lively tone in the environment and it voided the common belief that Winterfell was a deserted place, away from the rest of the world, causing feelings of suffocation. Winterfell was in solitude, aye, in the far North; but Deana would never wish for a better home.

She spotted Bran standing between Jon and Robb, bow and arrow in hand and looking very focused. Little Rickon was next to them, sitting on a saddle, and she ruffled his hair when passing by. She was rewarded by a childish giggle that made her laugh as well.

'Well, little soldier, how are we today?' she asked him.

'Bran has missed all his shots!' Rickon answered instead with even louder giggle, ignoring the death glare the brother in question threw him.

'Do not laugh at him, Rickon; he needs practice is all' Deana told him and rubbed his shoulder. 'It is not easy to become a marksman, after all'

'But you are a wonderful marksman…I mean, woman' Rickon corrected himself in a fit of laughter.

'She managed to accomplish this after hard training, though, and after having the best tutors' Robb interfered with a wink towards Deana, who smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

'I am not complaining' she said and approached Bran, who was about to fit another arrow on his bow. She greeted Jon with a tight hug, which he returned.

'Come on, Bran, focus and shoot' she encouraged her other brother, patting him on the shoulder.

Bran stretched the string of his bow and aimed for several seconds before releasing the arrow, which landed next to the target. Rickon tried to hide his sly smirk and Bran groaned in frustration.

'Do not worry, Bran; you will manage it' Deana comforted him and Jon bent down so that his and Bran's heads were at the same height.

'Go on. Father's watching' he whispered and, after looking above, turned to the boy again. 'And your mother'

Deana followed his eyes and saw, indeed, that Ned and Catelyn Stark were watching them from the balcony. She smiled politely and made a curtsey; her father waved at her, while Lady Catelyn only inclined her head. Despite the way the Lady of Winterfell behaved towards her, Deana still respected her for the love she showed at her husband and children; a love so strong, that could turn her to a fierce woman if it came down to protecting them.

'I will never do it' Bran said, clearly disappointed, and Deana gave him a brief hug.

'Never give up, Bran. You will do it right, you just have to insist on trying' she told him. 'Do you think I did it from the beginning? It needed a lot of practice to actually hit the target'

'Aye; once she hit a sack with flour and it needed two hours to get cleaned' Jon revealed, making Robb and Bran burst into hysterical laughter.

'Thank you for embarrassing me, brother dear' Deana pretended to sound insulted, but her own smile betrayed her.

'As you see, Bran, you should never back down from any obstacles' Robb turned to him. 'You have to go on, fight and try further'

'Alright' Bran nodded and took another arrow. 'Let us see, then'

He took aim again and released, only to send the arrow over the target. The other three boys started laughing and Diane could not help but smirk as well. She was not laughing at him, but she enjoyed when they were like this, together, helping each other and having fun.

'And which one of you was a marksman at ten?' Ned's voice was heard from the balcony and everyone looked at him. 'Keep practicing, Bran. Go on'

Bran nodded and looked at the target again, wanting to make his father proud. The others became serious again; Bran needed and wanted assistance and this was what they would give him.

'Don't think too much, Bran' Jon advised him.

'Relax your bow arm' Robb added.

'And hold it a little higher' Deana pointed out.

Bran pulled the arrow back, but he did not manage to shoot, for, at this moment, another arrow hit the bullseye. Deana, Bran—still with his arrow—Jon and Robb turned surprised, only to see Arya, a bow in her hand. She smirked and curtseyed after her perfect shot, while Deana was clapping in her hands, smiling widely and proudly. Arya would always be Arya; determined, independent, making her own decisions, even if it meant disobeying the orders given to her in the process. Bran dropped his bow and started chasing her all around, with their siblings' laughter following them.

'Quick, Bran! Faster!' Robb and Jon called after them.

'Run, Arya, run!' Deana yelled.

'Wait until I catch you, I will tickle you until you beg me to stop!' Bran shouted after his immediate elder sister.

'First you have to catch me and you know I never beg!' Arya shouted back, running past Deana and hiding behind her back.

At this moment, Theon Greyjoy made his appearance, nodding towards Robb and giving Jon and Deana an ironic smile. Deana's dark grey eyes narrowed as she stared angrily at him, for she could not endure his arrogance and how he thought he could treat her as if she was a servant. In Theon's opinion only, he thought that the fact that he was raised here and was Robb's friend made him someone important; but she knew the entire story and did not hesitate to tell him.

'Robb, Snow' he addressed them. 'Lord Stark wishes you to saddle your horses. The guardsmen have caught a deserter from the Night's Watch'

'A deserter?' Robb repeated with a tone of sadness. Deana knew very well what this meant; she had often heard about men who had abandoned the Night's Watch for some reason and their sentence was death. 'We will come at once; we will only gather the arrows'

'I will help' the young woman declared herself willing and ran to the targets to take some arrows. Rickon jumped from his saddle and followed her and Bran to help them.

Just as Deana put the arrows in their place, she saw Jon looking up, his usually serious expression being even more serious and sad. She looked up as well and saw Lady Catelyn standing on her own on the balcony, staring at them with furiousness, as if they had committed a terrible crime.

_Well, the way she sees things, we _have _committed a terrible crime_, she thought. It was a bitter realization, but she pushed it away as she placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. The "Snow Twins" as some people called them, had never spoken about this, but the one knew how much the cruelness of the people around them hurt the other. Deana could easily hide behind her emotionless mask and her natural wit and sarcasm, but every time she saw her brother like this, either being melancholic or bursting his anger on a poor practicing dummy, it was as if something was breaking in her heart.

'I have to go. They will be waiting for me' he quickly said and hugged her, caressing her hair. 'Will you be alright?'

'I will be fine, Jon' she assured him rubbing his back comfortingly. 'Be careful'

'You be careful' he told her and, after giving her a kiss on the forehead, he walked away.

'Young lord!' she heard someone and saw Ser Rodrick Cassell going next to Bran. 'Lady Deana' he added when he saw her before speaking with Bran again. 'Young lord, your father has requested that you come with us'

'Me?' Bran gasped and gave a scared look to his half-sister.

'Aye. If you please, go and saddle your horse, we are to leave immediately'

'As you command, Ser Rodrick' Bran replied and hurried for the stables.

'Ser Rodrick!' Deana called after the man, who stopped and looked at her questioningly. 'Do you consider it necessary? Bran is only ten years old; he is far too young to bear such a sight'

'Lord Stark believes it is time for him to get used in such sights, my lady' Ser Rodrick answered. 'He will see far worse things when he grows up, believe me. And do not forget that winter is coming'

* * *

'It's a freak' Theon commented. After the execution of the young deserter, the men had gone hunting, where they had discovered a dead stag and a dead direwolf with five whimpering pups around her.

'It's a direwolf' Lord Stark said and exchanged a puzzled look with Ser Rodrick. 'Tough old beast' he added and pulled out the stag's antlers, which were stuck in the animal's body.

'There are no direwolves south of the Wall' Robb stated.

'Now there are five' Jon disagreed while picking up a pup and giving it to Bran. 'You want to hold it?'

'Where will they go?' Bran wanted to know with a sad voice, stroking the pup. 'Their mother's dead'

'They don't belong down here' Rodrick Cassell made clear, speaking strictly.

'Better a quick death' Ned agreed. 'They won't last without their mother'

'Right. Give it here' Theon unsheathed his dagger and tried to pull the pup away from Bran's hug.

'NO!' the young boy screamed terrified and angrily at the same time.

'Put away your blade' Robb commanded disgustedly, not believing how cruel his friend could be to take an innocent animal's life so easily.

'I take orders from your father, not you'

'Please, father!' Bran looked at him, begging him to show compassion.

'I am sorry, Bran'

'Lord Stark?' Jon spoke again, still looking at the dead direwolf and her children. 'There are five pups. One for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. They were meant to have them'

Everyone fell silent as they looked at Lord Stark, who thought for some moments before coming up with a decision.

'You will train them yourselves' he made clear. Bran smiled happily and Theon put his dagger back in its place. 'You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves'

Bran cradled his pup lovingly, while Jon was giving more pups to Robb, who handed two of them to Theon.

'What about you and Deana?' Bran asked Jon worriedly.

'We are not Starks' Jon told him seriously. 'Get on'

As the men walked away, Jon started following them, but, in a sudden, more whimpering was heard from the direction of the direwolf. He approached to look closer, making Bran, Robb and Theon stop.

'What is it?' Robb asked curiously.

Jon searched carefully and pulled two more wolf pups from their mother's body. The one was completely white, while the other was white from the ears to the tail with a dark grey belly. Both of them looked at him and he couldn't help but smile. The two pups looked different from their siblings, just like he and his twin.

'The runts of the litter' Theon had the same thought, only that he considered it an ironic coincidence. 'These ones are yours and your sister's, Snow'

* * *

The rest of the Stark children were overjoyed when they saw the pups and they quickly made their choices and gave them names. Jon, after searching, found Deana practicing her archery. He had let the others choose from the ones Robb and Theon were holding, for he wanted the two in his arms being his and Deana's.

'The outcasts with the outcasts' he whispered gently to them. 'But we will never treat you as such'

'Did you come home, brother?' Deana spoke to him without even looking away from the target.

'Aye, and I bring you a present, dearest sister. Take a look'

When Deana saw what he had brought, her whole face shone and she smiled brightly. Jon quickly explained how they had found the seven pups and why he wanted them to have these two.

'They are beautiful' Deana said tenderly, her palm running through the white-grey pup's belly. 'Have you chosen yours?'

'If you do not mind, I would like to have the white one. After all, I think that the other is already fond of you'

Deana laughed, for her brother was right; the pup she had caressed was now licking her hand, tickling her. She took it in her arms like a baby and it nestled there, throwing his paws in the air.

'My, my, you are a playful one, are you not? I think I will name you…Winter'

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now. Hope you enjoyed it :) :) R&amp;R, please *puppy dog eyes***


	2. Bastards grow up faster

**A/N: Heeey, everyone, what's up? Here's the next chapter, the king arrives at Winterfell (bye bye, carefree Stark moments); we all know what this means. I also have some brother-sister moments with the Snow Twins, after all, their moments together are counted. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**RevanKnight25- Thank you :) Yeah, Jon will still go to the Wall; he feels guilty about this, but his sister will be the one who'll encourage him to follow his own decisions.**

**beserkerbeast- Thanks a lot, hope you like the update too :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**

'Winter! Winter, where are you, boy?'

'What, do you expect your pet to answer you, Lady Snow?' one of the squires nearby jested her, making a few men laugh loudly, but she ignored them, as well as the ironic title they had given her. She would not give them the satisfaction to show that their words had an impact on her; she was better than this.

She found her wolf pup playing with Ghost, Jon's direwolf, and Grey Wind, Robb's one, and smiled widely. Only two weeks had passed, yet their pups had already grown up and all signs showed that they would become very big. Their presence in Winterfell was worrying some, afraid that they would kill them, but some others, Maester Luwin included, were sharing Jon's opinion that this was a sign and that the Stark children, whether trueborn or not, were meant to have them.

Loud laughter made her look away from the wolves and she saw Robb and Jon standing a few feet away, obviously amused at their pups' playing. Deana's mind travelled in the past, when the three of them would play together in the stables, hiding from the adults, and how they sneaked into the castle only when it was late at night. Once, though, they had fallen asleep in the stables and were discovered by Septa Mordane the next morning. She and Lady Catelyn had scolded them heavily, but Lord Stark had only laughed, saying that they were children and they should have their carefree—and sometimes even crazy—moments.

Just as this moment, Nymeria, Arya's wolf, joined her siblings. The female pup not only was like her namesake, the famous she-warrior, but she was the perfect companion for the ever restless and rebellious Arya. Playful, adventurous, exploring the grounds; and, only the last night, she had made her way in Deana's bedchamber and was found sleeping soundly next to Winter. The next second, her owner ran out of the castle, laughing.

'Go, Nymeria, go!' she encouraged her friend. 'Show them who the warrior queen is!'

'Arya!' Robb called out for her with a seemingly strict voice that did not convince anyone. 'Should you not be at your dancing lesson?'

'What should I do in the dancing room when it is much funnier here?' Arya asked him, placing her hands on her hips. 'I do not want to learn dancing; it is sword fighting I wish to learn'

'I am sorry, little sister, but you know what mother would say' Robb explained with an apologizing smile. 'Proper little ladies belong in the house and men on the battlefield'

'But I am not a proper little lady!' the youngest Stark girl insisted. 'I do not want to be! It is not fair!'

'Nothing in this world is' Jon added and went to separate Ghost and Grey Wind, who were trying to bite each other's tails.

'Arya Stark!' the angry voice of Septa Mordane joined them and Arya sighed in frustration and disappointment. 'How many times do I have to tell you that it does not suit to a lady to run away from her lesson? Follow me inside this instant, otherwise I will have to inform your lady mother about this!'

'As if this will stop her' Deana hissed, but no one heard her.

'I will not come inside without Nymeria!' Arya said. 'She will hold still if I tell her to; I have been training her'

After five minutes of arguing and pleading, Septa Mordane finally gave in, but only under the condition that Nymeria would not cause any trouble. With a sad smile towards her siblings, Arya whistled at her direwolf, who followed her obediently inside the house. Jon patted his knee and Ghost immediately went to his side, finally leaving his brothers at peace.

'I will go to feed him' he told Robb and Deana. 'This will keep him quiet for a while'

'You do not have to try hard; he is a ghost in name and reality' Deana chuckled. 'Sneaky, quiet, yet dangerous, I can sense it. Winter!' she called for the white-grey pup that was spinning around and clapped in her hands. 'Come here, boy; it is time you have your breakfast as well'

Winter pulled his tongue out to show his excitement and Deana laughed. For her, Winter was like her horse; not only a pet, but a loyal friend she could protect, but that could protect and understand her as well. Sometimes, he would jump in her lap and it felt so comforting, so warm.

'I had no idea you could sink this far, Lady Snow' Theon was heard behind her and she rolled her eyes before turning towards him.

'What are you talking about?' she wanted to know and did not try to hide her dislike.

'You named your pet "Winter"; I am not a fool. I know what you are trying to accomplish'

'And what, pray tell, am I trying to accomplish?'

'The motto of House Stark is "Winter is coming"!' Theon gave her a smug grin. 'You want to say it as much as you can, referring to your pet wolf here! It is another of your failed attempts to belong to the Stark House, by giving your little beast the specific name!'

Winter growled loudly and stood in front of Deana. He did not even reach Theon's knee, but his growl and the way he showed his teeth made the man back down a little, but he still kept this annoying smile that was challenging Deana to shoot an arrow right on his face.

'Hold still, Winter' she whispered nevertheless. Not that she pitied Theon, on the other hand, she would be more than delighted to see him suffering at Winter's teeth, but she would prevent it. Lord Stark had taken him under his protection, Robb considered him a combination of friend and brother and Lady Catelyn had enough reasons to hate her; she did not want to give her another one, much less this pathetic excuse for a man.

'You will never belong to House Stark!' he continued. 'Neither you nor your miserable twin!'

'Watch your tongue, Greyjoy!' Deana snapped; Theon had hit her weak spot. 'I warn you: one more word against my wolf or my brother, just one, and I will have Winter tear you to small pieces; and, by the old gods and the new, I will _not _stop him this time!'

'That is a pity' Theon sighed in fake despair. 'You have misunderstood me, Lady Snow; you and I could get along so well if you were not this solemn and stubborn'

He raised his hand and tried to caress her cheek, but Deana smacked it away, now breathing heavily in the attempt to hold her boiling temper. Theon had not tried to approach her like this for three years, not after Robb warned him strictly to never disturb her. But now they had grown, Deana, despite being condemned, had become a woman, and Theon Greyjoy thought he could have his way with her.

Well, she would disappoint him.

'I am not a whore!' she made clear and her voice was steady. 'Do not try to trick me, Greyjoy; I would never give in to you and I do not care that my half-brother trusts you, I know better'

'Theon' Robb called for him from afar and Deana thanked him mentally. Theon gave her a last smile and turned to leave, but then she remembered something.

'As for what you said, about the fact that I will never belong to House Stark…Do me a favor and tell me something I do not already know'

With that, she turned to leave, Winter right next to her, still raging inside. That man, he thought he could treat her as the whores he knew only because she was a bastard. If he thought that she was a weak little girl that would sit in a corner and mourn for her fate, he was seriously mistaken. Deana shook her head and gasped, for she almost fell on Maester Luwin, who seemed clearly upset.

'Maester Luwin, what is it?' she asked with concern. 'Did you receive some ill news?'

'Aye, my lady, I did. Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, a man Lord Stark considered a father…succumbed to a high fever. Gods give him rest; he was a fine man, wise, smart and friendly'

'May the gods rest his soul at peace' Deana returned the prayer. She had not met Lord Arryn, but she had often heard her father speaking about him and knew he was holding him on high regard.

'King Robert Baratheon is on his way here as well, my lady. Together with Queen Cersei, their three children and the rest of their guards' the old man went on.

'The royal family is coming here?' Deana frowned. 'These news come as a surprise for me, Maester. King's Landing is in a very long distance from here, is it not?'

'It is indeed, my lady, approximately a month ride' he nodded. 'We do think, though, that the king is coming here to offer the position of the Hand to Lord Stark. You certainly know about their long-year friendship and, after Lord Arryn, I believe that the Lord of Winterfell is the man His Grace trusts more'

'It would be an honor for Lord Stark, I am sure'

'Now, you have to pardon me, but there are several arrangements to be made'

'Of course'

When Maester Luwin continued his way, Deana remained in her position, having forgotten completely her argument with Theon and Winter's food. The news the wise man had announced her had taken deep roots inside her mind. She believed that he was right; if the king himself had decided to come all the way here, then this possibly meant that her father would be appointed Hand of the King. And he would be followed by the queen, the princes and the princess, as well as the queen's brothers.

And Lannisters in Winterfell equaled most likely with ill news.

* * *

Deana had just had a nice bath and now she was braiding half of her long, wavy hair, wearing her new dress. It was beautiful, made of midnight blue fur with light blue patterns on the sleeves. They had received the news that the king's party was approaching and she understood that she had to look as presentable as possible, though she felt more comfortable with her hair down and her usual dresses, that were in various shades of grey and were less formal.

A loud knock on the door startled her and she placed her brush back in her drawer before standing up.

'Deana, Deana!' Elyana yelled without opening the door. 'The king is close!'

'I am coming' Deana called back and, together with the fifteen-year old maid, walked outside.

Everyone who was in the service of the Starks was gathered in the courtyard to welcome the visitors, while the Stark family had already formed a greeting line. Deana spotted Jon standing behind Robb, next to the Theon, and she quickly walked to stand next to him with a bored expressions. She did not like this formality; she preferred it simple, just like she knew life was in Winterfell. She had read stories and heard tales about King's Landing, the seat of the royal family and the "city of the lies and the spies". Why would anyone prefer life there, despite the warmth and the colors, but a life where no one could trust anyone out of fear that they would be found dead?

'Where's Arya?' she heard Lady Catelyn and only then did she notice that Arya was not with them yet. 'Sansa, where's your sister?' she asked her eldest daughter, who shrugged.

'Probably hiding somewhere with Nymeria to avoid all this' Deana whispered and Jon chuckled.

Riders with banners went through the gate leading in the courtyard and, at the same moment, Arya appeared, wearing her cloak and a helmet, scooting past her parents to get in the receiving line. Deana and Jon smirked at the sight of their baby sister wearing a helmet and not even Robb could suppress a smile.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?' her father stopped her and took her helmet. Arya, disappointed, went and stood next to Bran, pushing him roughly aside.

'Move!' she snapped at him.

A blond boy made his appearance, riding on a dark brown horse, looking tired, but arrogant. Although Deana had not laid eyes on him before, she recognized him immediately as Joffrey Baratheon, the eldest child of King Robert and Queen Cersei and the heir to the Iron Throne. How many times she had Sansa speaking with admiration about him, referring to him as a gallant and valiant prince, but she could not understand what she admired so much on him. The prince obviously had the air of the spoilt child that treated everyone else as unworthy of his attention.

_And Sansa dreams of becoming his Queen? What is this girl only thinking?_

Apparently, Robb had the same thought, for he threw a brief look at his sister and then at Joffrey. The royal carriage lumbered in, probably hosting the queen and her other children, and, afterwards, surrounded by more riders, marched King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men. Everyone knelt with respect in front of him as a squire helped him to dismount his horse. The king walked at them and signaled for them to rise.

'Your Grace' Ned greeted him.

'You've grown fat' was Robert's answer and both of them started laughing. After some moments, they stopped and Robert turned towards Catelyn.

'Cat' he hugged her and, after he released her, ruffled Rickon's hair, who stood next to his mother.

'Your Grace'

'Nine years' the king spoke to Lord Stark again. 'Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?'

'Guarding the North for you, Your Grace' the other man told him pleasantly. 'Winterfell is yours'

Two children, Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella, exited the coach, and then their mother, Queen Cersei of House Lannister. Deana looked at her closely; she was certainly beautiful and royal, with her straight stature and the luxurious clothes, yet she, like her eldest son, had something arrogant, cold and even cruel on her. She was the exact opposite from her husband, who was fat and had a red face; all of her three children, on the other hand, had inherited the Lannister looks, blond-haired as they were.

'Where's the Imp?' Arya hissed and Deana had to hold back a laughter at the characterization of Tyrion Lannister, the queen's younger brother.

'Will you shut up?' Sansa scolded her angrily and looked in front of her again.

'Who have we here?' Robert had left Ned and now greeted the children, shaking Robb's hand. 'You must be Robb' he said and the young man nodded courtly. 'My, you are a pretty one' he commented when he saw Sansa and then stood in front of the other Stark daughter. 'Your name is?'

'Arya' she simply told him, but she tried, at least, to give a kind tone in her voice. Robert nodded once and approached Bran.

'Ooh. Show us your muscles' he said and Bran obeyed. 'You'll be a soldier'

Deana's attention returned to those escorting the family. A man had just removed his helmet; he also had the Lannister looks and arrogance and Deana scoffed, having heard too many stories about him. Jaime Lannister, better known as the Kingslayer, for he was the one who had killed the Mad King.

_Is there not a single Lannister that has at least something likable on him?_

'That's Jaime Lannister. The queen's twin brother' Arya spoke again, only to be cut off by Sansa.

'Would you please shut up?'

Queen Cersei was now the one who approached the greeting line and, with the hint of a smile, offered her hand to Lord Stark, who bowed and kissed it.

'My Queen' he addressed her and now Cersei truly smiled, kindly, yet formally.

'My Queen' Lady Catelyn also said with a deep curtsey.

'Take me to your crypt' King Robert ordered. 'I want to pay my respects'

'We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait' his wife told him, but he ignored her as if she was a common servant girl.

'Ned' he only said and the two men took their leave. Deana felt somehow sorry for the humiliated queen; arrogant and cruel or not, she did not deserve to be treated that way by her own husband.

'Where's the Imp?' Arya asked again and, this time, Deana chuckled softly. Jon nudged her gently to silence her, although he was smirking as well.

* * *

That night, though, neither Jon nor Deana had many reasons to smirk. Lady Catelyn had forbidden them to attend the feast they would host to honor their guests, obviously thinking that their presence would be offensive. Deana awaited it; after all, she had endured much worse because of her bastardy during these years. Still, it was a thorn in her heart and only her siblings' way to express their sadness helped her; Robb had given her one of his warmest smiles and promised her that, in the next feast, she could attend and dance as she pleased; Arya had hugged her tightly and assured her that she would prefer to be with her than in that "boring feast in honor of boring people"; Bran had asked her if she could tell him a bedtime story after the feast had finished and Rickon had told her a joke and had brought a snack for Winter.

Now she kept company to her brother, who had taken this even worse than she had and, for once more, was taking out his frustration on a fencing dummy, their direwolves being nearby. She had tried to soothe and comfort him, make him stop; first with gentle words, then with threats, but without success. So she was silent and watched him, knowing that, if Jon was like this, the only thing she could offer him was her presence. Somehow she liked this, the two of them with their wolves, all of them so different from their family, but with each other.

'Is he dead yet?' a familiar voice echoed in the deserted yard and they saw Benjen Stark, Ned's brother and First Ranger of the Night's Watch.

'Uncle Benjen!' they exclaimed happily at the same time. The man first hugged Deana, who hugged him back. Benjen was always a true uncle for her and her brother, without treating them badly and willing to listen to them.

'Look at you; more beautiful than the last time I saw you' he said with a wide smile before hugging Jon. 'And you, you got bigger. I rode all day. Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters. Why aren't you two at the feast?'

'Let us say that our presence there is not wanted by everyone' Deana answered, wanting it to sound as if it was not a matter of importance, yet her brother did not let her.

'Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat bastards in their midst' he added sadly.

'Well, I am not afraid of you; you have proven more than once that you can deal with this' Benjen assured them and winked at his niece. 'As for you, Jon, you're always welcome on the Wall. No bastard was ever refused a seat there'

'So take me with you when you go back!' Jon took his decision immediately and his sister left a sigh.

She had been suspecting this for two years now, this wish of Jon's to join the brotherhood of the Night's Watch. She knew that her twin felt a nothing here, while there he would have a purpose and no one would ever dishonor him because of the circumstances of his birth. And, despite the fact that she would miss him very much, she knew she should never prevent him from going there. If this was what he wanted, then she would respect it.

'Jon…'

'Father will let me if you ask him, I know he will' Jon pleaded his uncle further.

'The Wall isn't going anywhere' Benjen tried to reason with him. 'And think about your sister, who will stay behind'

'Uncle Benjen, I beg you, do not bring me into this' Deana interfered. 'This is his decision to make'

'I am ready to swear your oath' Jon continued.

'You don't understand what you'd be giving up to' Benjen explained. 'We have no families. None of us will ever father sons'

'I don't care about that'

'You might if you knew what it meant…I'd better get inside' the older man changed the subject. 'Rescue your father from his guests. We'll talk later'

When he left, Jon turned at Deana, suddenly sad and not so certain about what he had just told their uncle. He knew his sister would never accuse him of leaving her, but he would accuse himself. She was tough enough, but he was her brother and it was his duty to stay by her side.

'I hope you can forgive me' he whispered, but she raised her hand to prevent him from talking further.

'There is nothing to forgive, Jon; I know' she replied with the gentle smile she had only for her siblings. 'I am sure you will do great there and do not be worried about me; I will be alright. Just like you respect me, despite being stubborn and sarcastic and not at all lady-like, and just like you never told me to change, I can not tell you to give up your wishes as well'

'Thank you, sister' he smiled widely, touched because of her speech, and hugged her. 'You are the most precious person for me in the whole world. You know that, right?'

'Of course I know, brother'

'How very touching' a third voice interrupted them and the Snow Twins saw Tyrion Lannister, the "Imp", drinking.

'Is there a problem?' Deana snapped.

'Your uncle's in the Night's Watch' the dwarf said, as if he had not heard the question.

'What are you doing back there?' Jon wanted to know.

'Preparing for a night with your family. I've always wanted to see the Wall'

'You are Tyrion Lannister' Jon stated. 'The queen's brother?'

'My greatest accomplishment' Tyrion answered and Deana chuckled. She had heard that, what the youngest Lannister lacked in height, he had in intelligence and now these rumors were more than confirmed. 'You—You're Ned Stark's bastards, aren't you?'

Jon turned away, but Deana grabbed his wrist and held him in place. Right now, someone who was also an outcast was speaking to them. They should not react like they reacted to all the others; after all, Tyrion had said it as a statement, without a trace of irony.

'Did I offend you? Sorry' he apologized. 'You are the bastards, though'

'Lord Eddard Stark is our father' Deana said proudly, still grabbing her brother's hand.

'And Lady Stark is not your mother' Tyrion replied. 'Making you bastards. Let me give you some advice, bastards. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor. Then it can never be used to hurt you'

'What the hell do you know about being a bastard?' Jon lost his temper and freed his hand from his sister.

'All dwarves are bastards in their fathers' eyes' Tyrion revealed before departing.

'Do not even think about it' Deana turned to Jon sternly, seeing that he was about to pick his sword and attack the dummy again. 'He is right, Jon, and you know it! It is the only way to protect ourselves from this cruel worlds that treats us like nothings! Why do you think they taunt us? To satisfy their close-minded selves and to weaken us! But what he said is true! Yes, we are bastards and proud of it, that is what we shall say to shut their filthy mouths up!'

'Deana!' Jon gasped surprised.

'What?'

'Deana…can you explain to me how such a young mind like yours can have so much wisdom and maturity?'

'It is something I realized when we were eight' Deana sighed. 'I was hidden in a corner crying, for someone had smacked me and cursed our mother. I was so sad, Jon, I thought I did not deserve to be happy only because I am a bastard. It was Maester Luwin who found me and told me not to worry, that bastards grow up faster because they have to get used in the world's harshness and that, one day, I would be strong enough to block everything out. I had lied to you, remember? I had told you I had fallen from the stairs when you saw that bruise in my face. It was the first step, Jon; I do not want to show people I am hurt, I want to defend myself, otherwise they would have probably raped and killed me. And we return to what Tyrion said' she concluded, seeing that she had Jon's full attention. 'What we have as our armor can never turn against us'

* * *

The next morning, when someone shook Deana awake, she opened her eyes with her groan. Her conversations with her brother, uncle and the dwarf, as well as the five bedtime stories Bran had pleaded her to tell him, were enough to keep her awake until late. When she saw, though, that it was Sansa who woke her up, upset, with uncombed hair and with tear-stained face, she jolted up, terrified that something bad had happned.

'Deana, you have to come' Sansa stuttered. 'B—Bran, h-he…he fell from the tower…'

**A/N: Well, Lannisters in Winterfell equals with ill news indeed! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be up as soon as possible. Until then, bye bye :)**


	3. Leaving Winterfell

**A/N: Hi, everyone :) Here we are again, another chapter is up and we have many departures from Winterfell. Deana has to say goodbye to her twin, how will she take the news? Hope you will like it and a big thank you to all those who read, review, follow and favorite *hands cookies***

**RevanKnight25- Thank you so much for your lovely review, my friend :) Yeah, Deana is very supportive to all her siblings, whether their decisions make her sad or not :)**

**jean d'arc- Thank you very much, hope you will like the update too :D**

**greenspace- Hahahaha, oh, I assure you, my dear friend, Winter will scare the living daylights out of the arrogant little twit someday ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Game of Thrones**

Deana was lost in her thoughts as she was walking towards Bran's room. One month had passed since his terrible fall and he had not woken up yet. She was worried about him, but she could not stop thinking about the circumstances of his fall either. Since she could remember, Bran always was a splendid climber, sure-footed even in the worst weather; therefore everyone, except Lady Catelyn, trusted him when they were seeing him on a wall. The news that he had lost his balance and was lying in his bed, severely injured, was something that could not leave her alone. Something was definitely amiss, though she could not tell what exactly it was.

She would feel much better if she had someone to discuss it with, but she did not want to trouble anyone even more with her suspicions. Lady Catelyn never left her son's room; Ned, Robb and Jon were trying to keep this household together; the royal family kept asking questions and Rickon had grown silent and she had often heard him crying in his room, obviously afraid and confused. The last thing they needed was assumptions and theories; right now, Bran's health was of importance, all the other things could wait until it was time to think about them.

'Maester Luwin' she addressed the elder man, who had just exited Bran's chamber. 'Do we have any changes? Have you reached a conclusion?'

'Fret not, child' he gave her a small smile and Deana returned it. 'The little lord will most certainly live and now it is to the gods to decide when he will wake. Sadly, though, I doubt that he will be able to walk again'

'I feel sorry for him' Deana sighed. 'He has been climbing for so many years and now he will have to abandon his favorite activity. We all must be by his side and explain to him that it is a marvel that he is still alive'

'I could not agree more, my lady' the maester nodded. 'I only pray that he will wake up soon. This situation has a horrible impact on his family'

'Aye. Tell me, is Lady Catelyn inside?'

'As always, my lady. As always'

Deana knocked softly on the door and pushed it open. Bran was lying on his bed, pale and unconscious, yet so peaceful, as if he was only sleeping. His mother was seated next to him, equally pale and worn out, waving a prayer wreath. Deana had curiously asked Septa Mordane about it a few days ago and she had explained to her that a mother made it in order to protect her children. At the sound of these words, a memory from her childhood had returned fresh in her mind. When she and Jon were seven years old, her brother had caught the pocks and everyone had doomed him. She still remembered how much she cried, clinging on Robb and praying for Jon to live, thinking that she would never lay eyes upon him again. When Maester Luwin announced her, the next morning, that the danger was gone, and she had stormed in her brother's chamber, she had found Lady Catelyn and a similar wreath next to Jon's bed.

_'__Only a mother can make them; it is to protect her children'_

_Why would Lady Catelyn wave this for Jon, then_, _since she has made clear that she hates us? _she wondered as she curtsied and sat on the edge of Bran's bed. _Unless Jon's illness had scared her, for Lord Stark is always kind to us and she wanted to give him a sense of comfort; the idea that she was looking over Jon as if she was a true mother for him._

Whatever the reason, she felt appreciation and gratitude towards the woman; despite the many years that had passed, the news that she had given a small sign that maybe she cared about Jon was like a sunshine in her heart.

'Your presence is of no help here' Lady Catelyn's voice brought her back to reality and Deana sighed. Tending to Jon during his illness or not, right now she could see the familiar hatred in the other woman's eyes.

'I came to see him' Deana made clear and caressed Bran's cool cheek. 'I am sure that he will not die, Lady Stark. He is a very strong boy, despite his young age. He will go through it'

Lady Stark did not answer; not that Deana needed an answer to guess what she was thinking about. She only spoke comforting words in order to assure the both of them, for she knew that things would be more difficult when Bran would wake up. As the wise maester had explained, the second youngest Stark child would never walk again and new arrangements for his better comfort needed to be made. And it would be much harder, since Lord Stark would leave for King's Landing only this very day, much to his wife's anger.

'Do not try to give me false hopes' Lady Catelyn told Deana, who avoided her gaze and looked at her half-brother instead. 'You make everything only worse'

'Apologies, my lady. I did not have this intention, you have my word'

'Pardon for the interruption'

Both Lady Catelyn and Deana turned startled towards the door and saw, with surprise, Queen Cersei herself standing at the frame. Right now, she did not seem royal or arrogant, like Deana remembered her from the day she came to Winterfell, on the other hand, she looked tired, even afraid of something only she knew. Noticing her hard gaze on her, though, she pushed these thoughts aside as she curtsied.

'Your Grace' she addressed her before turning towards the Lady of Winterfell. 'May I be excused, Lady Stark?'

Catelyn nodded and Deana left quickly, not wanting to be in the same room with Cersei Lannister for a long period of time. This woman had something intimidating on her, something that made even the bravest of all warriors to be afraid of her. Deana herself had to admit that it was not fear what she felt towards the queen, but something that was more like cautiousness and awareness that the smallest fault, the smallest information could be used against her by Cersei. Being raised into the richest house of the Seven Kingdoms and living in King's Landing for so many years had surely been beneficial for her on that aspect.

She let Winter to play with Ghost—the two of them were very close, just like she and Jon—and went in search of her twin brother himself, but he was nowhere to be found. The only clue she got was by the blacksmith of the castle, who told her that Jon would come and visit him for a favor he had asked. That came as a shock, for Jon already had a good sword he was using.

'So, you are the one they call the bastard girl of Winterfell'

Deana groaned in frustration; it was only morning and yet she had already encountered two dislikable Lannisters; the second one being no other than the queen's twin brother. During this month, she had barely seen him, for she did not want to be at the same place with the royal family unless absolutely necessary; not that her presence near them was welcome, anyway. Now, though, she looked closely at him and he was just like his sister; handsome, with that air of self-confidence and cruelty. Deana scoffed mentally, thinking that their younger brother, Tyrion, was the only one whom she could consider compassionate and tolerable; he could speak out freely and he did not hesitate to talk to bastards without scolding them and even giving them advice.

'Deana Snow' she introduced herself and her voice was colder than winter itself. 'And you are the one they call Kingslayer'

'Aye, though I do think that my name is already known to you' Jaime Lannister said calmly, yet arrogantly. 'I have heard people talking about you here, yet you look much different than I had imagined you'

'I am most sorry to disappoint you' Deana answered sarcastically. 'And in what aspects do I differ with how you had imagined me, may I ask?'

'You most certainly may ask. I had thought you would be like the other foolish lowborn girls, broken and discreet'

'My father is the Lord of Winterfell'

'But this does not prevent others from calling you a bastard, does it?' the Kingslayer returned the question and Deana felt anger rising inside her. 'This should be more than enough to take you down or am I mistaken?'

'Bastards grow up faster' she repeated the words Maester Luwin had told her; the same words she had said to Jon. 'I am more than capable to defend myself from those who do not see beyond my origins'

When confronted with her wits, others either laughed at her or simply left, thinking that she was not worth their time. The knight's reaction, though, surprised her and she needed all her composure to not show it. Jaime did not do any of this; on the other hand, his expression changed and it was as if he felt respect and even fear towards her face.

'You are a fierce one, are you not?' he asked her. 'Others would not say a word or they would agree that they are not good enough, but you answer back, you defend yourself and your twin brother and express your loyalty to the Starks, as if you are a warrior'

'And who tells you that I am not?' she laughed, but it was not a happy laughter; it was an ironic, almost sad one. 'Since I was a child, I have been struggling to hold on in a world that treats me as if I am not a human being with feelings, thoughts and wishes. It was either fighting back or sitting in a corner and cry. You can guess three times what I prefer'

'And I thought that ladies should be laid-back, respecting the others and becoming good and honorable wives'

'Those girls are fools. And I am not a lady'

'Deana!' Jon's worried voice was heard and she saw him approaching them, staring angrily at the Kingslayer. 'Are you alright?'

'Aye, do not worry, Jon' she answered and smiled at him, although she could see that he was not convinced. 'I was looking for you and the blacksmith told me you would go and see him'

Jon nodded and went to the smith's stand, with Deana following him and Jaime looking curiously as well. He inspected a tiny sword the smith was cleaning, skinny and smaller than most swords, but even Deana, who preferred archery from sword fighting, could see that its owner, with proper training, would become a deadly enemy. She wanted to ask Jon who the weapon was for, since it was obvious that it was not for himself, but the queen's brother was faster.

'A sword for the Wall?' he wanted to know.

'I already have one'

'Good man' Jaime said. 'Have you swung it yet?'

'Of course I have' Jon replied sharply, wanting to make clear that he was not in the mood for conversation with the Kingslayer.

'At someone, I mean'

'Do you not have anything better to do than interrogate my brother about his skills?' Deana interfered angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

'Deana, please' Jon stopped her and put his hand on her back, while giving the blond man another furious glance. 'Why do you not go and seek Robb? He wanted to tell you something about your archery training'

'But…'

'Please, sister, just go' he told her firmly.

'Fine' she sighed and turned to the other man. 'Your departure will be in a few hours, but you have my word that I will be watching you closely'

'Cold, fierce and dangerous, like a true bastard of the North' Jaime commented. 'I wonder what could only tame you'

'A bastard of the North can not be tamed, especially now' Deana answered. 'Winter is coming, Kingslayer. You better be prepared when it strikes'

And with that she left, leaving the two men alone. Jon, with much difficulty, resisted the temptation to demand from the other explanations about Deana's behavior towards him. Knowing that his sister had not believed his excuse about her archery training with Robb and that she was definitely watching him, even from afar, he turned his attention back to the sword, which would be a surprise present for Arya.

'So, have you swung your sword at someone?' Jaime repeated his previous question. 'It's a strange thing, the first time you cut a man. You realize we're nothing but sacks of meat and blood and some bone to keep it all standing. Let me thank you ahead of time for guarding us all from the perils beyond the Wall' he added and shook Jon's hand. 'Wildlings and White Walkers and whatnot. We're grateful to have good, strong men like you protecting us' Jaime concluded, clapped his shoulder and turned to leave.

'We've guarded the kingdoms for 8.000 years!' Jon called after him, making him stop and turn to him again.

'Is it "we" already?' the Lannister commented. 'Have you taken your vows then?'

'Soon enough'

'Give my regards to the Night's Watch' Jaime smiled. 'I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve in such an elite force. And if not? It's only for life'

'Night's Watch or not, I will abandon my post anytime if it means to protect my sister from the world and from people like you!' Jon's voice raised, but Jaime did not lose his arrogant smile. 'I saw how she stared at you, as if she wanted to skin you alive!'

'Your sister is an intriguing one, Jon Snow, but I am sure that you know this already' Jaime said. 'From the…pleasant conversation I had with her, I do not think that she needs a guardian to hold her by the hand, am I mistaken?'

'She is the closest family I have!' Jon made clear. 'She is tough, mature and more than able to face her problems herself, but she remains my sister and I will do anything for her! So, let me tell you something, Kingslayer! Deana is not for your claws and, shall any harm come to her because of you, no place in the Seven Kingdoms or the Free Cities will save you!'

Jaime was taken aback by Jon's verbal attack, but he could see that the usual silent and melancholic boy was more than serious about this. Therefore, he chose not to challenge him furthermore, but took his leave instead. Jon turned to the blacksmith, who stared at him puzzled and sternly before handing him the now shining sword. The thought of Arya and how she would react when he would present it to her helped him to forget his confusion and dilemmas for the moment as he headed to her room.

* * *

'Oh, Arya, is it really the time?' Deana asked her sister while she helped her packing her last things. From the corner of her eye, she could see Winter and Nymeria playing quietly on the ground. They were now full-grown direwolves and almost everyone was intimidated by them, but they still played together and were a true family. It was a pity that they would be separated, just like the Stark family would be separated, but Deana tried not to think about it.

'I do not want to go!' Arya complained. 'I want to stay here in the North! I will not like King's Landing! _Sansa _is to marry Joffrey, why should _I _go as well?'

'You are considered old enough to experience the life at the court' Deana chuckled. 'And I am sure that you will find new grounds to explore and new adventures to leave'

'But so much time will pass until we see each other again'

'That is true' Deana nodded and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. 'But do not forget that you can always write to me if anything bothers you. And promise me something, Arya. Always stay yourself. People expect from you to be proper and a true lady, but it needs a lot of courage for a girl to be the exact opposite and express it! Never forget this, Arya, please'

'You did not need to make me promise, for I made this promise to myself' Arya assured her and hugged her tightly. 'I will show those southerns what being from the North means'

'That's my sister!' Deana wrapped her arms around Arya's tiny form. 'I will miss you so much'

'I will miss you as well'

'Be careful. You are very smart for your age, so I will not lie to you. Life down there is difficult and I am not so sure that it is as perfect as the songs Sansa likes describe. Be careful that you are not fooled'

'No one fools me!' Arya declared with a strong voice and laughed as she hugged Deana again.

'And take good care of your sister. She needs a girl like you by her side' Deana went on as she pulled away and kissed Arya on the forehead. 'Farewell, little one'

'Farewell, Deana'

'Come, Winter' the older girl called for her wolf, who left Nymeria's side unwillingly. 'We have to say goodbye to our other sisters, Sansa and Lady'

The words she exchanged with Sansa were less warm than the one between Arya and her. Deana and Sansa were always on more formal terms and, although they were friendly to each other, they were not as close as Deana was with Arya, Jon and Robb. Even though, she was saddened to see her leave and even more when she thought that Sansa would marry Joffrey someday. She knew, though, that Sansa would become angry if she said something like that and, therefore, she only hugged her briefly, wished her good luck and assured her that she would do well in the capital. Sansa smiled with gratitude and wished Deana to be happy as well.

When she exited Sansa's chamber, she fell on Lord Stark, who just came out of Bran's room, probably saying goodbye to his wife and his injured son. At his sight, she curtsied; despite the fact that the Lord of Winterfell had made clear to her that he did not want any form of courtesies from her side, she wanted to show her respect for the man who had cared about her and her brother like a true father.

'Lord Stark'

'Rise, Deana' he told her with a faint smile, though she could sense how troubled he was. 'Have you come to farewell the girls?'

'Aye, my lord; and now it is time for the hardest farewell of all' Deana explained and tried to speak as calmly as possible. 'I will miss Jon, though I want him to fulfill his wishes and I will not be the obstacle that will stop him'

'Words of a grown and mature woman and not an adolescent' Ned chuckled. 'I am glad that your nutrition, despite difficult and marked with despise, had these results. Allow me to tell you that your mother would be very proud of you'

'My mother?' Deana gasped. All these years, her father had never spoken to the twins about their mother and, after some time, they had learned to not pressure the issue. They had questions about who she was and how she looked like, but they had decided to not ask Lord Stark about her, understanding that it was a matter that caused uneasiness to him and his wife. 'How are you so sure, my lord?'

'I know that she would be proud to know that her children are standing on their own feet, move on with their lives and still will always be there for each other' he continued. 'I have never talked to you about her, but keep this in mind; and one day you will learn everything'

'Whenever you consider it fitting, Lord Stark' Deana nodded. 'May your life in King's Landing be prosperous for you and your daughters. We all know that you will make the North proud serving His Grace as Hand of the King'

'And I know that you will help with all your strength here and, for that, I am grateful to you' he concluded and even gave her a kiss on the top of her head. 'Off you go now; go and tease your brother'

Deana ran all the way to the courtyard, where she saw Jon and Robb hugging each other next to Jon's horse. She leaned at the door frame, not wanting to disturb them. Robb had shown only kindness towards the two of them, as if they were his trueborn siblings; he had taught both of them how to fight, he had comforted her when she had nightmares and he always made Jon smile when he was upset. Seeing Robb leaving Jon's side, she started walking at the opposite direction. When she came close to Robb, the latter caressed her arm gently and offered her a small smile, which she returned before going to her twin.

'This feels so weird' Jon stated. 'We never left each other since we were born and now a long time will pass until we meet again'

'I will not tell you that I am alright, for I would be lying. You have to know, though, that I am extremely proud of you' Deana said honestly. 'You are a great fighter, Jon, and you will do wonderful there. Who knows, maybe in a few years you will be the next Lord Commander of the Night's Watch!'

'And maybe in a few years tales will be told about Deana Snow, the fierce she-warrior from the North' Jon returned the endearment with a chuckle, but then he turned serious again. 'Deana, if you have any problems, you can always write to me. And you can come and see me whenever you please. I will show you the view from the top of the Wall'

'That would bring me more joy than I can tell you'

'Listen' Jon caressed his sister's hair, just like he had been doing since they were children 'I know life is difficult for you here, but you will have Robb. He will take good care of you and he promised me that he will continue training you'

'Even if he had not, I would still go on with my training' Deana promised him.

'That is what I wanted to hear. Work on your aim and do not pay attention to those telling you that you are not allowed to. I need you to stay as you are now'

'You have my word on that'

They hugged each other as tightly as they could and they did not want to let go; not even Deana, who had shown incredible strength all this time. Jon was her life-line, the shoulder she could always lean on, her brother and her best friend at the same time. His departure was like a disturbance of the balance in their common life.

'I love you, brother' she whispered as they pulled away.

'I love you as well; and, no matter what will happen, you will always be my beloved sister' he said.

* * *

Two hours later, both parties, the one heading to King's Landing—led by King Robert—and the other one, heading to the Wall—led by Benjen Stark—left Winterfell. Deana stayed at the main gate, watching the path in front of her even when she could not see the dust the hooves of the horses had created. Only when Robb went and stood next to her and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly did she draw her eyes away from the horizon.

'It is weird, knowing that he left; knowing that I will not see him every day' she confessed.

'It is absolutely understandable' Robb answered. 'Listen, Deana, if there is anything you need, anything you are worried about, I want you to come and tell me. I will not be a replacement for Jon and that is not my intention, but I do not want you to keep your problems inside you. I want you to trust me—if not as a half-sister, then as a friend'

'I know and I do trust you'

'Now, let us go inside, shall we?' he smiled good-heartedly and pointed towards the castle. 'You have to eat something and someone told me that there will also be your favorite custard'

'Then let us go inside' she smiled and, after whistling at Winter, who was also a bit sad due to Ghost, Nymeria and Lady leaving, went inside.

**A/N: Okay, guys, another chapter has come to an end :) Hope you enjoyed it and I can not wait for your reviews :D Brace yourselves, for all hell breaks loose in the next chapter**


	4. CSI: Winterfell

**A/N: Hello everyone and a happy Christmas Eve to you all :) Here is the update; the remaining Starks at Winterfell try to solve the mystery of Bran's fall and the attempt against his life and someone wakes up (although I was sooo sad at this scene because of Lady dying); aaand, some brother-sister moments between Deana and the future King in the North :)**

**RevanKnight25-Thank you, my friend :) Well, I'm afraid sadness will be commonplace from now on; it's the Starks we're talking about after all.**

**AlwaysChillin98- Awww, thank you for your lovely review :D Here's the new chapter, hope you will like it.**

**ZabuzasGirl- Update, check :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, "Game of Thrones" belongs to Martin, not me**

'There you are, Rickon' Deana smiled as pleasantly as possible to the youngest Stark while covering him with his blanket. His usually childish face became even more childish and innocent as he lay there, with the first hints of tiredness in his eyes and the ever present worry. 'Are you warm enough or do you need another blanket?'

'No, I am fine, thank you, Deana' Rickon answered and forced a small smile. 'What will you do now?'

'I will be in my room, probably reading until I fall asleep' Deana told him. 'Robb and your mother are with Bran'

'I know' the little boy nodded and his bright eyes filled with tears. 'I have not seen mother for a long time. I miss her, Deana; I am scared and Robb does not tell me anything'

'Rickon, you are too young to carry the burdens of the adults, trust me on that' Deana's voice was steady, knowing that she had to be the composed one right now. 'Robb does not want you worried and neither do I'

She knew that Rickon was young, but very clever and sensitive. They had to protect his innocence, even if it meant hiding things from him. Knowing that Lady Catelyn was focused on Bran, Robb and Deana had taken the role of his guardians, taking care of him and doing everything for his comfort and wellbeing. He was not a fool, though; he could see that something serious was at work. Deana tried her best to cheer him up and ease his restless thoughts, like a silent, watchful eye, yet she was feeling the same confusion as her youngest half-brother.

'The wolves are upset tonight' Rickon commented as a howl was heard from the courtyard.

'Aye, they are. They are wild animals, after all, and sometimes they need to go outside and howl to the moon. Do not forget that they are direwolves, not dogs'

Still, the wolves had been howling for hours now and this sound, which usually brought Deana comfort and safety, knowing that they were watching over them, tonight sent chills down her body. It was as if they were trying to pass them a message about something bad that was to happen. Even Bran's wolf had left his master's room to join the siblings in the cold yard that was covered in darkness.

'Now, it is time for you to sleep' Deana concluded and kissed Rickon on the forehead. 'Have sweet dreams, little soldier, and do not be scared of anything'

When Rickon's breath became easier, a sign that he had fallen asleep, Deana stood up and marched out of his chamber as quietly as possible. He deserved to get some proper rest after all those nightmares that plagued him over the last days. She leaned her back on the wall and listened anxiously to the wolves, who did not mean to quiet down.

_What is only wrong with them tonight?_

At this moment, Robb stormed across the corridor, looking as if he was in a hurry. Deana grabbed his arm, startling him at first, and gestured towards Rickon's door.

'He is sleeping' she whispered, afraid that Robb's steps would wake him up. 'What is it?'

'Fire' Robb told her simply and, after releasing his hand from her grip, continued his way without explaining anything further.

Fire? Deana's eyebrows narrowed as she tried to process and explain his words, but without success. Was anything on fire? She sighed in frustration, wondering what else would happen, and was about to follow him outside, until a bloodcurdling noise made her freeze. Even from a distance, she could hear Lady Catelyn yelling, a floor cracking and the sound of steel; not a good combination. She turned around and, forgetting that she had warned Robb not five minutes ago, she rushed towards Bran's room, the sound of her shoes breaking the silence of the corridor. A rush next to her distracted her and she saw Bran's direwolf running like the wind, passing her as if he had not noticed her at all. With all her senses reaching their height, she followed the animal into Bran's room and her blood froze!

Lady Catelyn was kneeling on the floor, breathing with difficulty and her hands covered in blood. A man's corpse, covered in blood as well, was next to her, together with a knife, while the wolf had jumped on the bed, as if trying to make clear that the boy was safe.

'What in the Seven Hells…' Deana started, having the impression that she would faint due to her anger and her shock, but then she regained her composure and knelt next to the woman. 'My lady, what happened here? Who is that man? And why are your hands wounded?'

'Stop talking!' Catelyn ordered her and, despite her injuries, her voice had regained its old strength, before Bran's fall. 'Go and call Robb this instant!'

'Please, my lady, we must tend to your injuries; if they remain exposed they could be infected'

'Do as you are told and fetch Robb at once!' the older woman yelled at her and Deana thought it wise if she obeyed, even if she disagreed.

A warm snout against her palm made her gasp, but then she saw that it was only Winter. Apparently, his advanced senses had warned him that something had happened and had run to her aid. Deana smiled and caressed him behind his ears, which she knew he liked, and the loyal wolf placed his head on her knee.

'Stay here, Winter; protect Lady Catelyn and Bran together with your brother' she whispered. People laughed at her when they heard her talking to Winter as if he was a human, but she could not abandon the feeling that he could understand her. 'I will return soon'

She stood up and, after throwing a concerned glance towards Bran, who was still unconscious and undisturbed from the turmoil in his room, ran outside in search for Robb. She remembered him telling her something about fire, so she headed outside, wondering if the fire served as a distraction, so that the unknown man could sneak into the castle, or if her mind had started to play games with her. Fortunately, she found her half-brother just as she was about to open the heavy door; Robb had just returned from his scout and saw at once that something was amiss.

'What happened?' he wanted to know. 'Deana, you are very pale; is everything alright?'

'If by "alright" you mean "a stranger sneaking into Bran's chamber only to be killed by his direwolf and your mother having blood on her hands", then aye, everything is alright' she gasped, trying to calm down and face this new mystery with composure. The household was falling apart anyway; if another one started panicking, then everything was lost.

'What? Deana, calm down and explain to me'

'I do not know details either; only a few minutes after you left to check the fire, I heard noise from Bran's room. I went there and found the corpse of a man and the Lady Catelyn with wounded hands'

At first Robb simply looked at her, unable to believe her words, and Deana felt sorry about him. It was as if Robb, now Lord of Winterfell, had aged within a few days. He had great responsibilities, he was afraid about Bran, he thought he could not console Rickon properly and now this.

'Come with me' he told her, also trying to not succumb to panic, and the two of them ran all the way back to Bran's bedchamber, praying that Rickon was deep asleep and had not noticed anything.

After a few attempts by Robb to help his mother relax and narrate her story, Lady Catelyn started. And the more she told them, the more Robb's worried expression was replaced by a furious one. The man in question had come here with the purpose to end Bran's life; and, if Bran's wolf and Catelyn had not interfered, he would have killed both the boy and Lady Stark herself. Meanwhile, Maester Luwin had also come and now listened carefully to the events, trying to give his own explanation.

'Maester Luwin, call someone to get rid off the corpse; it is a rather unpleasant addition to the decoration of the place' Robb ordered and Deana chuckled slightly at the last comment. 'I want two men guarding the doors to everyone's chamber from now on! Nothing like this will happen again. And we must increase those who keep watch at night'

'As you command, my lord' Maester Luwin nodded and took his leave immediately.

'What will we do with this assassin?' Deana wanted to know and grabbed Winter's fur gently, seeing that the direwolf was staring at the corpse. 'No, no, Winter, he will not become your dinner. I do not want to poison you! Robb, how will we find out why he wanted to kill Bran…or why someone _sent _him to kill Bran?'

'I believe the second option is the most logical one' Robb started walking up and down. 'The blade he is holding…I could give it to Ser Rodrick to examine it. His eyes have seen many weapons and his opinion would be extremely useful. Until we have further news, this incident will not reach more ears than those of few'

'Of course'

'Now, mother' Robb turned to the auburn-haired woman 'you should go to the healers and have them tend to your hands. These wounds could be severe'

'And I will watch over Bran meanwhile, my lady' Deana declared herself willing. 'I swear to all the gods, I will not lose him from my sight'

It was obvious that Lady Catelyn wanted to object; she knew, though, that these injuries needed to be looked after. She caressed her younger son's cold cheek and left for the healing houses. Soon afterwards, two men arrived and took the man's body, leaving only the three siblings and the two direwolves in the chamber, which was for once more filled with silence that was interrupted only by the soft sounds Winter and Bran's wolf were leaving. Deana sat down at the edge of the bed, staring intently at the injured Stark and wondering who could hate him so much.

_Unless this hatred is not only towards Bran, but towards the Starks in general; that would be more logical! _she thought and her hands balled into fists. If this was true, if someone out there was against the Stark House, then, bastard or not, female or not, she would move mountains to see the culprits paying.

'You are angry' Robb stated and stood next to her.

'What makes you say that?' she scoffed and covered Bran more with his warm blankets. 'Someone just tried to kill Bran; as if his fall from that tower was not enough!'

'Do you think that these two events are connected?' he asked, not as if he thought she had a vivid imagination, but as if he truly wanted to learn her opinion on the matter.

'I do not know. I surely think that something does not suit me well in this story with Bran's fall; but whether it is connected with tonight or not, I can not know. But, to tell you the truth, right now it is his health I am worried about, as well as the fact that he has not woken up yet'

'He will wake up' Robb assured her and, after sitting next to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. 'His body recovers right now, but sooner or later he will wake up'

'I only hope that he will do it "sooner", for his sake' Deana whispered and, instinctively, leaned in Robb's comforting embrace. After Jon's departure and with all this agony for what was happening being a permanent torment, she needed him to assure her that everything would go well. In front of others, she could easily forget her own worries and be strong and optimistic, but from time to time she was in need of comforting words and assurance.

'I wonder how Arya, Sansa and Lord Stark are faring' she said and could not help but smile. 'Sansa will surely be overjoyed at the thought of King's Landing; she has been talking about the capital for years. Although, I do not think it is the ideal place she has in her mind; just like the Crown Prince does not give me the impression of the gallant and perfect prince Sansa is dreaming of'

'As for that, I could bet my sword' Robb agreed. 'Father is not very happy with the thought of this union either, but, as a man of honor, he knows he can not put an end to this engagement. Arya, on the other hand, will surely be well; she can protect herself and will be very careful'

'I think so as well. And Jon' her smile became wider at the thought of her twin 'he is the only one I am not worried about. I am sure he will do great at the Wall; and I know that he will never be judged there because of his origins'

'Jon is a tough one, Deana; he might not show it, but I always said that he will become something great in his life'

'That is why I encouraged him to leave; I did not want him to abandon his dreams because of me' Deana admitted. 'Jon never told me to stop being the "stubborn little beast" everyone considers me to be; and, therefore, I could never stop him from going to the Wall'

'He is very proud of you; exactly because you are that stubborn and do not hide in a corner when you have problems' Robb smiled. 'And I really thank you for your help; with Bran, with Rickon, even with my mother'

'Stop it; you know how much I love your family!'

'Which is your family too'

Deana did not comment this, for she and Robb had argued about this issue a few years ago. Robb always treated her and Jon as equal members of the Stark family, but she never was so arrogant to behave like one. She knew her position and she had accepted it; only when someone insulted her or Jon because of their bastardy did she respond as they deserved. But she knew very well that, no matter how loyal she was to the Starks and, no matter how much they showed her their love, she would always be "the bastard girl of Winterfell".

She did not like this, in fact, she hated this. But this world would continue as it was; stupid, close-minded and brutal.

Thus she needed to follow Tyrion Lannister's advice and make her bastardy her weapon. What others saw as a sin, she would make it her greatest strength.

* * *

Robb rubbed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion and worry in every inch of his body. The sun would rise soon and he had not slept for a single minute, watching over his brother. After many pleas, he had convinced his mother to go and rest, telling her that she would not help Bran without her strength. Deana had stayed with him through the night and they had exchanged a few words, but most of the time they were silent, lost in their own thoughts. His half-sister had fallen asleep only an hour ago, with her head on his lap and her cloak as a blanket. Robb was glad that she would get some sleep after all this hard work she was going through to help, but he knew that she would jump into action at once if it was needed.

The door opened quietly and he saw Lady Catelyn entering the room. Despite the fact that she looked tired, her deep blue eyes burned with something that Robb could only interpret as fury. It would not surprise him if the woman in front of him transformed into a direwolf, for she seemed as if she wanted to truly hurt someone.

'Mother, what is wrong?' he asked her calmly.

'I summoned Ser Rodrick, Maester Luwin and Theon Greyjoy to meet us at the Godswood' she told him. 'You and…the girl must come as well'

Robb, although curious as to why his mother had requested the council at the Godswood, nodded. As the Lady of Winterfell took her leave, he gently shook Deana's shoulder to wake her up. Her dark grey eyes, one of the traits of the Stark family she had inherited, opened at once, for she was a light sleeper, and looked at him alerted.

'Deana, my mother requires our presence at the Godswood, together with the maester, Ser Rodrick Cassell and Theon'

'Why?' she gasped and jolted up at once. 'Did she not tell you?'

'No. But I am sure that she discovered something, otherwise she would not be so urgent'

'Well, there is only one way to find out' Deana said, jumped on her feet and fastened her cloak around her. 'Let us find Old Nana to watch over Bran and go to meet them'

Deana was often going in the Godswood. It had an eerie silence and she could be entirely on her own. This forest with the trees with the red leaves always soothed her, as if the old gods themselves were giving her courage to continue. This time, though, they did nothing to ease her uneasiness as everyone looked towards Lady Catelyn, who was more serious than they had ever seen her.

'What I am about to tell you must remain between us' she started. 'I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown'

And every piece was completed; _that_ was what had been eating Deana for so long, from the very first moment she learned of Bran's fall. _That_ was what did not agree with her; how he fell despite being such an excellent climber. Lady Catelyn's words, despite igniting a horrible conspiracy against House Stark, made perfect sense; and it confirmed what she had discussed with Robb the previous night, about a connection between his injury and the attempt against his life.

'The boy was always sure-footed before' Maester Luwin stated and everyone agreed. Even at the worst weather, Bran climbed on the highest walls and came down safe and without a single scratch. Deana threw a side glance towards Robb, who looked back at her and nodded angrily.

'Someone tried to kill him twice' Catelyn went on. 'Why? Why murder an innocent child?'

'Unless someone is after the Starks in general and this was only the start' Deana made a guess and she saw that her assumption was considered as a possible one.

'Or unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see' the older woman made another theory.

'Saw what, my lady?' Theon asked.

'I don't know. But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown'

Deana recalled what she had thought at the news that the royal family would come here; that Lannisters in Winterfell meant ill news. Now it seemed that this thought was indeed confirmed. Her father and half-sisters were in the city of the lies and Bran would never walk again. Why the Lannisters had targeted Bran was beyond her, but she was sure that this family would stop at nothing to maintain their power over the Seven Kingdoms.

'Did you notice the dagger the killed used?' Ser Rodrick brought up another point, holding said weapon. 'It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone gave it to him'

'Valyrian steel?' Deana gasped; she did not know many things about metals, but she remembered Jon talking to her about it. 'Nothing cuts like this!'

'They come into our home and try to murder my brother?' Robb hissed in anger. 'If it's war they want…'

'If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you' Theon cut him off, but then the voice of reason was heard.

'What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood?' Maester Luwin scolded them. 'Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet. Lord Stark must be told of this'

'With the Queen and the rest of the Lannisters in the same place, I do not know how this will be accomplished without them hearing of it' Deana mumbled.

'I don't trust a raven to carry these words' Lady Catelyn agreed.

'I'll ride to King's Landing' Robb decided, only to be stopped by his mother.

'No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself'

'Mother, you can't'

'I must'

'I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you' Rodrick Cassell said willingly.

'Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming' Catelyn explained.

'Let me accompany you at least. The Kingsroad can be a dangerous place for a woman alone'

'What about Bran?' Robb wanted to know and she sighed.

'I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month. Bran's life is in their hands now'

* * *

The same night, Deana had, for one more time, taken place next to Bran's bed, while Robb was looking after Rickon, who had become even more upset after his mother's sudden departure. She wished she could do more to assist, but she did not know what. She was not a healer, she had no idea about herbs or salves, and right now she blamed herself for that. Robb trained her so that she would be able to defend herself, but she was starting to think that her training should be expanded. Maybe she should start training in healing as well, to help more around.

In a sudden, without any warning, Bran's eyes opened abruptly. Deana thought that she was dreaming, for the boy was wide awake as he stared at the ceiling before looking at his half-sister and smiling slightly. Overcoming the shock, Deana yelled for Robb and Maester Luwin, her voice startling the two direwolves. Not five minutes later, the old man stormed in the room.

'What happened, my dear?'

'Maester Luwin, I believe we should wake Rickon and call for Robb' Deana smiled widely. 'Someone has finally woken up'

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now :) Hope you liked it and don't forget to R&amp;R, please! Happy Christmas Eve to all of you, again :) xx**


	5. The dragon awoke

**A/N: Hi, everyone :) Here we are again, Chapter 5 is up :D :D The reference to a dragon in the title...those who know the most known theory about Jon's (and Deana's in this fic) origins will understand why I used it ;) Those who do not, I don't spoil anything :) Anyway, Bran wakes up and Deana cares about him...and Theon is the same brat we all know.**

**RevanKnight25- Thank you so much :) More brother-sister moment should follow, my friend. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, George R.R Martin does (and he will drive us all crazy, it seems)**

When Old Nan informed Robb and little Rickon that Maester Luwin and Deana were requiring their presence in Bran's chamber, all thoughts about sleep were forgotten in an instant. The two brothers rushed like the wind towards the room, afraid that there were bad news, otherwise they would not call for them so urgently. Grey Wind and Shaggydog, Rickon's direwolf, created a large turmoil as they were running right behind their masters leaving growls. Their fears were denied, though, when they saw the old man and the girl greeting them with warm smiles and Bran himself wide awake, weak, tired, but alive.

'The grace of the gods is with us' Robb whispered gratefully as Rickon jumped on Bran's bed and hugged him tightly, finally laughing happily after all those days of fear.

'You scared me so much, Bran' he told him. 'I had thought I wouldn't see you again!'

'You will not get rid off me so easily, young man' Bran, although sounding hoarse and exhausted, tried to joke to give comfort to his baby brother. 'Do not be worried, Rickon, I feel better'

Even though, Deana could see something in Bran's expression she did not like; a strange sadness and confusion, as if he had dreamed something that was troubling him. But, since she could not guess what it could mean, she decided to push the thought aside. Bran had survived, that was the only important now. She exchanged a few looks with Robb and the maester and they agreed silently to not reveal the true consequences of the fall to Bran. After everything he had been through, he deserved some proper rest before they would inform him that he would never walk again.

'Is there anything you need, Bran?' Deana wanted to know as Robb kissed his brother's forehead. 'Would you like something to eat or a cup of water?'

'No, I am fine…except…'

'What?' Deana asked at once. 'What is it, little one?'

'Nothing' Bran decided after a small hesitation. 'Just some confusing dreams I had…'

'That is understandable, little lord; you have just woken up from a fall' Maester Luwin comforted him before turning to the others with a gentle smile. 'My lord, my lady, I will stay with our young patient for the night to make sure that the danger is gone'

'Are you sure you do not need any help, Maester?' Robb insisted, not wanting to leave his brother.

'Do not fear, my lord, I shall call you at once in case of emergency. But you need to regain your strength as well if you want to tend to him'

'He is in good hands, maester' the young girl smiled with gratitude at the wise man, who was watching over all of them like a second father in Lord Stark's absence. 'Come, Rickon, we should leave Bran to rest. Bran…I am really happy that you are with us again'

'Thank you, Deana' Bran smiled and patted Rickon on the shoulder as the little boy stood up and followed his siblings and the wolves outside.

'Robb?' Deana addressed him as they were walking to their rooms after Rickon fell asleep. 'What are you thinking about?'

'Deana, I want you to tell me the truth. Do you believe that my mother's theory is true and someone pushed Bran from the tower?'

Deana did not answer at once, for the truth was very painful and gave them another reason to despise and look after a conspiracy by the Lannister family. She wanted to spare him at least that burden, for, now that Bran had woken up, the exhaustion was clearly marked on his face. He had become Lord of Winterfell within a day and the responsibilities this position required were too much for someone in his age. It was as if he had aged from one day to the other; but he wanted her to speak honestly and that was what she would do. After all, knowing the truth and being prepared for it was much better than having false hopes and live in your dreams.

'I can not prove Lady Stark's theory's validity, Robb, but it certainly explains many things I can not understand' she replied and saw how his expression changed, becoming fiercer. 'If she is right and Bran saw something he was not supposed to, then the culprit has enough reasons to want him dead; solving the mystery of the attempt against his life at the same time'

'So you agree with her'

'I told you; it gives explanations to some aspects of recent events that have kept us all in the darkness until now' Deana repeated. 'If even half of the stories I have heard about King's Landing are true, then she will find something useful there. I only pray that the Lannisters will not learn of her visit in the capital'

'That would mean ill news, for they would realize we suspect them' Robb nodded. 'Do you remember what she said, about the fact that they are not loyal to the Crown? I do not know what this means, but I am sure that this is about their power and influence'

'Until your mother returns, though, we can not do much from here, can we?' Deana concluded. 'It is better if we do not mention any of this to Bran, though; he has gone through a lot already'

'I will see to that, fret not' he assured her and caressed her arm when he saw that they had arrived in front of her chamber. 'Now, forget all this and sleep properly'

'As you command, my lord' Deana teased him and curtsied, something that made him laugh. It was a game between them; she was one of the few who knew the impact of being a lord had on her half-brother and, although she respected him and took what he said into account, she only used that term when she wanted to joke.

'Have a good night's sleep, my lady' he returned the courtesy with a bow and she giggled before she entered her chamber, Winter on her heels. Instinctively, she locked the door behind her. After what happened to Bran, not even the two guards in front of her door brought her safety and she had started to lock as an additional protection measure. She did not suspect that anyone would try and murder her—she was Ned Stark's child, but surely, should someone be against the family, he would not start with a bastard girl—but better to be safe than sorry.

She absent-mindedly caressed Winter's fur as she looked at him and realized how quickly he had grown, now reaching over her knee and smiled widely. It was as if, the more time was passing, the more bonded they all became with their direwolves and, from time to time, it was if the animals could even read their thoughts. Bran's wolf had saved his life, Robb gave the impression of a stern lord with Grey Wind next to him and Theon's ironic comments towards her had become less because of Winter's permanent presence by her side.

'I may not have the direwolf sigil, but this does not mean that I can not fight like one' she said and Winter left a low howl, as if he wanted to say that he agreed with her.

* * *

Deana slept until the late hours of morning; after Bran waking up, it was as if all the tiredness and the fear of the past days had overwhelmed her and her body desperately tried to recover the lost energy. When she woke up, the sun had risen long ago and she quickly prepared herself to start her day. She planned to devote her day to Bran, who need as much support as possible, and then go for a ride with Storm in the evening. As she made her way to her half-brother's room, she met Robb, who was walking towards the opposite direction.

'Did you remember to wake up, Deana?' he mocked her laughing and winked. 'I had started to think that the gods had put you under a spell'

'Oh, shut up!' she giggled and smacked him on the arm. 'How is Bran today?'

'He knows that he will not walk again and this has broken him. He even told me that he would rather die'

Deana, although shocked and saddened by such words coming from the mouth of a ten-year old boy, understood that Bran was saying this because he had lost his dreams. A great part of himself was gone forever and it was very cruel for him to process it with composure. She hoped that, with the time, he would manage to see this incident with different eyes and continue his life under the new circumstances. He was young, aye, but he was mature and proud and would not cry after the passing of a period of time.

_If Lady Catelyn is proven right, the Lannisters will need all their allies to find a place to hide; for, by all the gods, they will pay a very high prize for this!_

'It will do well for him to see you' Robb continued and forced a smile. 'Knowing you, you will find a way to cheer him up; Old Nan was narrating him scary stories when I went to visit him'

'That does not surprise me; once she had told me that our world will end under dragon fire and ice' Deana recalled and giggled. 'Oh, before I forget it: could you watch me practicing archery sometime in the afternoon, if you do not have many duties?'

'Duties or not, there is always time for our devoted archer. If you agree, we can practice after the meal'

'That sounds perfect, thank you, Robb!' Deana gave him a wide smile before going to Bran.

The boy was awake, staring at the ceiling without his usual smile, and Deana's mood worsened. It seemed as if a stranger had replaced the cheerful and adventurous little climber; now he was solemn, tired and his expression was mature, as if something had made him grow up in an instant.

'I do not pray very often, but I would spent all my time in the Godswood if it meant to see you better' she told him and sat beside him. 'Bran, I understand what you are facing right now—'

'No, you do not' he interrupted her and his voice was emotionless. 'You do not know what it feels like: to have your dreams taken away from you for reasons you can not remember. Have I done something wrong and this is my punishment?'

'Of course not!' Deana exclaimed intently, seeing that Bran was truly blaming himself and that he could not reminisce what had led to his fall. 'Bran, trust me, you have done nothing wrong! I do not understand many things either and how you fell although being such a splendid climber is a mystery to me' she lied, not wanting to upset him even more 'but it is not your fault. And you have so many people by your side who will help you in anything you need!'

'Climbing was more than an activity I loved, Deana' Bran explained, still with that emotionless voice she did not like at all. 'Climbing meant freedom; to see as far as the eye could without any walls or boundaries preventing you…to feel the energy heighten inside you as you have the impression that you can fly…Now I am a nothing without my feet'

'Bran, if you ever say that again—'

'Now we are both outcasts' Bran laughed sadly. 'You are taunted for being born outside of a marriage and I am a cripple. We are not so different now, are we?'

'I am used to be treated like an outcast—not by you or the other Starks, but from other people' Deana whispered. 'You, though, you were happy until this…'

'…and this is worse'

'…but you will not be an outcast, you have my word on that' she went on determined. 'Everyone who loves you is more than willing to support you'

Bran did not answer and only stroke his wolf, the ever loyal companion that stood beside him, ready to defend him.

'You have yet to find a name for him' Deana said, grasping the chance to change the subject to something happier. Indeed, it seemed to work, for Bran started thinking intently.

'Old Nan always calls me "sweet summer child" and many are saying that winter is indeed coming' he mumbled. 'Deana, what do you think of the name Summer?'

'It is beautiful, Bran, and suits to him and his light-colored fur' Deana approved and also caressed the wolf behind the ears. 'Summer it is, then; although I expect a lot of chasing between him and Winter'

'Both seasons are needed, though' Bran chuckled. 'I have heard tales that winter is associated with bad news and difficulties, is that so?'

'Well, House Stark's motto surely refers to winter with this meaning and it stands for warning and constant vigilance. And do not forget that, since we are in the North, winter hit our land the hardest. I hope that it is not true in real life, though I have not experienced any winters to tell you'

'I see' Bran nodded, although his mind was travelling somewhere else. 'Anyway, where is Jon?'

'He…He left the day Lord Stark and the girls left for King's Landing' Deana informed him and her twin's thought was a thorn in her heart; for she missed him more than she would admit to anyone. 'He went to the Wall to join the Night's Watch'

'Oh. Did you receive any news? How is he?'

Deana shook her head. The lack of news, despite worsening the nostalgia she felt without Jon, was not a surprise for her. Surely Jon was very busy with his training and adjustment in the different environment and he wanted some time to pass before he would be comfortable enough to write to her. That was Jon; he did not want to bother her in case he was having a hard time there, he would wait until things would improve and then he would tell her everything in details. Even if he lied that everything was perfect, no matter how convincing he sounded, he would fool everyone else, but not his sister.

'I am sure that we will have news soon enough, Bran' she said and tried to persuade both of them. 'He will never forget us, do not worry about that'

'I know' Bran replied and the brief relaxation he had showed during their conversation faded. Deana sensed that he wanted to rest and was about to stand up and leave, but then he stopped her. 'Just before I woke up I had a bad dream that confused me. I think that this was the reason I woke so suddenly'

'Would you like to tell me about it?'

'I…I…I saw Lady dying. And it felt so…so vivid, as if it was happening in reality'

Lady, Sansa's direwolf? The most gentle and well-behaved out of the pack, the perfect companion for the red-haired Stark girl? Deana played with a lock of her hair and narrowed her eyebrows as she tried to process Bran's words. Why would he see something like that? Lady was surely safe and happy with Sansa at the capital.

'I am sure that you saw it because you miss Sansa and wonder how she will fare in King's Landing as the Crown Prince's betrothed' she gave him a possible explanation. 'When a loved one is away from us, we fear for them and constantly think that they are hurt. You will see that Lady is alright'

Bran thought about it and smiled. Deana sighed; it would be very difficult for him to get used in all this and now his mother was away as well. She wondered how Lady Catelyn could do it, keep everyone content and with the feeling that nothing could harm them. She would always look after Bran, of course, but right now he needed his mother more than his half-sister.

At that moment, Maester Luwin came in to see Bran and Deana, after excusing herself politely and hugging Bran carefully, made her way to the courtyard. Some were bowing towards her and even greeted her with respect, which was new for her: did they think that, now that all Stark women were gone, she, as the next Stark girl, even part-Stark, was in charge? She did not like this at all; she preferred people to behave towards her according to their true feelings and thoughts and not according to how they should behave.

'Well, are you enjoying your new position?' Theon's voice echoed behind her and she turned to face him.

'Pardon me, Greyjoy, but my mind refuses to follow your way of thinking' she hissed, although she tried to keep a calm tone, not wanting to cause quarrels.

'Our Lady Snow; always pretending to know less than she truly knows' Theon commented and smirked jestingly. Deana sighed; so much for yesterday's thought, that Theon's ironies had become less. 'With Lady Stark riding to the capital to find out more about the assassin and Sansa and Arya away as well, I guess that this makes _you_ Lady of Winterfell. Do not tell me that you do not like it'

'Our Theon Greyjoy; always inventing stories that have nothing to do with reality' Deana returned the characterization. 'For your information, I do not consider myself Lady of Winterfell and this is a title that does not belong to me, not now, not ever! I only help as much as I can after someone tried to kill my half-brother twice, in case you have forgotten!'

'You know, you should live in King's Landing; you are such an excellent liar that you would be a perfect spy'

'How does Old Nan say it?' Deana rubbed her forehead, pretending to think. 'Oh, yes, the pot calls the kettle black'

'Pardon me, Snow, but my mind refuses to follow your way of thinking' Theon laughed, now being his turn to answer in Deana's words. Winter growled loudly and bared his teeth and he would attack if the girl's hand was not buried in his fur. 'I have better things to do than learn the babbling of the common people'

'Why am I not surprised? To make it clear for you, though, I believe that you are the master of spies here'

'Now listen here, you foolish little girl!' Theon raised his voice furiously and unsheathed his sword. 'You may be the Lord of Winterfell's half-sister, but this does not give you the right to throw such insults right in my face!'

'Insults? Oh, this is was not an insult, Greyjoy, it was the truth!' Deana yelled back. 'I have told you before; I do not care that Robb trusts you, I know better and all those declarations from you that you will follow him in war are less honest than people's gossips!'

'It is not my fault that you are jealous for the appreciation the Starks give me'

'I could not care less about the appreciation. But if you seriously expect me to believe that you are so loyal to the family that crashed down yours during the rebellion against the Iron Throne and took you as a ward, then you underestimate me more than I had thought' Deana's voice became low again, but it sounded dark, even vicious.

'So, what do you think then?' Theon asked in a presumably interested voice, but Deana's eyes did not miss the grip on his sword tightening.

'I think that you only wait for the right moment to betray House Stark. That is what I think!'

'Say that again, you _bastard_, and I swear the breath you are taking now will be your last one! And I will make sure your coward of a brother learns the news at the Wall from me personally' he yelled and pointed his blade at her to mark his words.

But he had acted without realizing that he had threatened her in front of Winter.

The next second, the white-grey direwolf had jumped on him and knocked him down with so much strength, that the sword fell from his hand. Deana stood over him, breathing heavily; strong or not, it was the first time Theon was so aggressive towards her. She had spoken harsh words, she knew that, but she was tired of him speaking as if he was a brother to Robb. Lord Stark had taken him under his protection, aye, but she could not believe that he had forgotten his origins that easily.

'Let us see: you insulted my brother although I had warned you that you would find me against you if you did; you threatened to kill me and you acted as if I had accused you to Robb himself' she said thoughtfully. Theon's face was a mask of terror as he stared at Winter; she had to fight against the urge to laugh. 'Do you remember what I had said? That I would let Winter tear you to pieces?'

'You are like all bastards, acting like victims and trying to defend yourselves with your so-called stubbornness' Theon spat, but he did not have the energy of before. Winter bent towards him, as if he wanted to eat him.

'Let him go, Winter, he is not worth it after all' Deana sighed and the wolf immediately went next to her. Theon jumped on his feet and sheathed his sword.

'Robb will exile you for this, girl!'

'He will exile me for defending myself after you threatening me? Now, none of us will gain anything if Robb learns about this; and this is between you and me' Deana made clear. 'So, I will not make any implies against you, but never forget this: prove me right, betray House Stark, and you will see what a stubborn bastard I can be!'

Theon did not answer, he only went away, leaving Deana behind, trying to calm down. She was so tired of his behavior, as if she was a lowborn, that everything had come to surface in huge waves. Winter licked the back of her hand and she ran her fingers through his fur.

'Winter is indeed coming, my friend, I can feel it' she whispered. 'And it will surely equal with many hardships'

'Lady Deana, are you alright?' Maester Luwin had approached her and she felt better at the presence of the old, compassionate man. 'You seem very upset'

'It is nothing, do not worry about me. I handled it' Deana hid behind her mask for one more time. As she had said to Theon, this battle was between the two of them. The maester studied her carefully, lost in his thoughts.

'Forgive me, my lady, but your expression…You seemed so angry and fierce for a moment, that you reminded me of dragon fire. It is said that most Targaryens fought like true dragons'

'Well, I am not a Targaryen, though, Maester Luwin. I am not even a direwolf. But I surely have to fight if I want to survive in this world'

* * *

'I am sorry to see you leave, Lannister' Jon said to Tyrion, who had escorted them to the Wall, saying that he always wanted to see it.

'It's either me or this cold' Tyrion replied. 'And it doesn't appear to be going anywhere'

'Will you stop at Winterfell on your way south?'

'I expect I will' the witty dwarf nodded. 'Gods know there aren't many feather beds between here and King's Landing'

'If you see my brother Bran, tell him I miss him. Tell him I'd visit if I could' Jon pleaded him. News of Bran waking up had reached him and he was both happy and sad. He would live but he would never climb again; he was surely distraught.

'Of course' Tyrion promised. He liked this boy, who was despised by everyone and tried to prove himself in every way possible. He reminded him of himself, hated by his father, his sister and the majority of the people, only because he was a dwarf.

'And something else. If you see my sister' Jon stopped for a moment, for there were so many things he wanted to say 'tell her I miss her very much, that I apologize for not sending her a message earlier and that I always think of her. Tell her to be strong and never give up'

'I will make sure your messages are delivered' Tyrion assured him. 'Your sister is lucky to have a brother like you'

'I worry for her, although I know she can manage it. Bran, though…He'll never walk again'

'If you're going to be a cripple, it's better to be a rich cripple' Tyrion stated. 'Take care, Snow'

'Farewell, my lord'

**A/N: Alright, everyone, another chapter has come to an end! Hope you enjoyed it :) :) I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	6. Family, duty, honor

**A/N: Hello, lovelies :) Another chapter is here, hihihi. Cripples, bastards, broken things, lessons about the Houses of Westeros by Maester Luwin and what family means to Deana, who doesn't even know who her mother is (perhaps you do, my dear readers?). Anyway, enjoy! By the way, if you haven't seen the trailer of Season 5, please do, it's EPIC! Nothing is over in the game of thrones, people!**

**RevanKnight25- Thank you, my loyal reviewer :) Ooooh, I would love that, but then Deana and her wolf would be in serious trouble and trialed for murder...and I don't want them to go through this for Theon :/**

**mariihamadeh- Here's the update, hope you will enjoy it :)**

**Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf- Here you are, enjoy the update :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Game of Thrones, George R.R Martin does and drives us crazy!**

Deana faced the target that stood some feet away from her, her posture straight and relaxed, her face concentrated. There was no emotion on her as she took an arrow from her quiver and balanced it carefully on the string of her bow. She breathed in deeply as she stretched the string and brought the bow up to her shoulder, feeling a small wave of air as she did that, as if her weapon had its own soul. With a swift movement, she released the arrow and smiled widely when it hit the bullseye. Even Winter left a small howl, as if he had sensed that his mistress had achieved something that had satisfied her.

"You are improving." Robb's voice was heard next to her and she saw her half-brother smiling, his eyes focused on the target. "Your moves have become quicker and more precise and I am very happy to see that."

"Well, I learned from the best." Deana laughed. "Jon and you were very patient with me, although I was quite useless at the beginning. Do you remember how I could not even hit the target and hit walls and sacks instead?"

"I do not think this can be forgotten." Robb teased her good-heartedly and caressed Winter behind the ears, while Grey Wind nuzzled him as a greeting to his brother. "Once you had even sneaked out at night to practice on your own."

"Aye, I was determined to master it, even if I needed years for that. Anyway, how is Bran today?"

"He is resting properly and I daresay that in a few days he will be able to take walks with Hodor's help." the young lord informed her with a sad smile, although the image of the friendly giant helping the injured boy was comforting for them. "Right now he is with Old Nan, who is telling him stories about the dragons and the severe winters she has experienced."

"How entertaining." Deana scoffed. "On the other hand, Bran has always liked scary stories and the way Old Nan narrates them surely helps distracting him from any negative thoughts. And now we are talking about Bran, did you receive any news from your mother?"

"No, nothing has arrived yet, although this is understandable. My mother believes that messages will be stolen and she does not want to risk the safety of anyone in case her words reach the wrong hands. Gods be good, she will be telling us her discoveries in person soon."

"Mi'lord!" a young servant running towards them prevented Deana from answering. "Mi'lord, our men have spotted Tyrion Lannister heading towards Winterwell, escorted by a man of the Night's Watch!"

"Thank you for telling us, Aldous, we will receive them in the council hall." Robb replied politely. "If you are so kind, please bring them there when they arrive."

"Of course, mi'lord." Aldous bowed, inclined his head towards Deana and left fast. The two siblings looked worried at each other, wondering what the Dwarf would want to share with them.

"I know he went to the Wall with Uncle Benjen, Jon and the others. Perhaps he wishes to rest for a few hours before continuing his way to King's Landing." Robb made an assumption.

"Or he could bring us news from Jon. The three of us had talked for a while, the night of the welcoming feast when the royal family came here." Deana revealed, but the memory of the royal family made her frown. "People may disrespect him because of his height, but he is very intelligent and I think he has a good heart; perhaps he is the only Lannister who has."

"Even if you are right, they are suspected to conspire against the throne and to be responsible for Bran's fall. We shall welcome him, of course, but let us be cautious towards him and his intentions. Would you like to join us in the council hall or do you wish to continue your practice?" her half-brother wanted to know. He knew that she would rather be alone than having to see strangers who did not look up to a bastard girl, but he had as a personal goal to make it clear to her that she would always be a true sister to him, just like Sansa and Arya, regardless of who her mother was.

"I think archery can wait; I am curious to see the reason behind Lord Tyrion's visit."

* * *

Robb was seated in the middle of the wide table, a position meant for the Lord of Winterfell, with Maester Luwin and Deana at his right and left respectively. Theon was sitting next to the maester, although he kept throwing secret glances towards the female Snow, something that made her smirk: so Theon had not forgotten that he almost got mauled by Winter after threatening her.

_Good. Very good._

Grey Wind and Winter were lying in front of the table, seemingly calm, but everyone knew that they could rush into action within seconds if needed. Protecting their owners and the allies of their owners, they were basically a symbol of their safety, the living embodiment of the Stark sigil inside the residence of the family.

"Lord Tyrion of House Lannister, mi'lord." came Aldous's announcement as he entered the spacious and simply decorated room, followed by Tyrion and his escort from the Night's Watch. Deana smiled slightly at the Dwarf, recalling what he had told her and Jon the last time they met; that they should wear their bastardy as armor and with pride. At Robb's nod, Aldous left with a bow and a short look towards the youngest Lannister brother. A heavy silence followed afterwards and Deana shot her brother a warning look; whether the Lannisters were their enemies or not, he still had to respect the guest right everyone was bound to honor. Robb, though, nodded towards her, as if telling her that she should say the proper words.

"You are very welcome at Winterfell, both of you." Deana decided to do as Robb's eyes were telling her, but her voice was cold and formal. "I trust you had a safe journey?"

"Oh, a lot of snow, cold that almost killed me and an escort as silent as a fish, but quite pleasant and safe otherwise." Tyrion answered with his usual sarcasm and Deana had to suppress a small chuckle. "But why does your brother not ask what all of you really wish to know instead of wasting his time, which is surely scarce due to his duties?"

"The Lord of Winterfell has the right to know about the intentions of you visiting here." Theon interfered rudely, but an angry glance from Robb was enough to shut his mouth.

"I came with a small surprise for your younger brother, Brandon, if he is awake, of course." a nod from Maester Luwin told Tyrion that Bran had indeed woken up. "That is merry news! Would you be so kind to call him here? I wish to give him something personally."

"Theon," Robb turned towards the ward of the house "go and tell Bran that a visitor wants to see him. Take Hodor with you to help him."

"Of course."

"I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit." Tyrion commented after Theon existed the council hall.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell." Robb explained with a kind incline of his head to said man, who returned the nod. Deana sighed inwardly; the reason she had said "both of you" earlier was to prevent exactly this argument.

"Any man of the Night's Watch, but not I, eh, boy?"

"I'm not your boy, Lannister." Robb said furiously. "I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away."

"Then you might learn a lord's courtesy." Tyrion replied, but steps were heard just then and, a few seconds later, Theon and Hodor came in, the last one carrying Bran. Tyrion's eyes stayed on the little boy, as if he did not believe what he was seeing. "So it's true. Hello, Bran." he addressed him. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day." Maester Luwin told him from his seat.

_Unfortunately_, Deana thought. _If only he would tell us what happened or what he saw, then we would understand why someone tried to kill him twice._

"Curious."

"Why are you here?" Robb spoke again and this time the message his voice sent was clear; he was demanding from the dwarf to answer his question. Right now, he seemed like a true lord, as if he was born with this identity.

"Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel?" Tyrion continued talking to Bran, as if he had not heard Robb. "My neck is beginning to hurt."

"Kneel, Hodor." Bran said softly and the very tall man did as he was told, kneeling so Tyrion could see right into the boy's eyes.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?"

"Yes. Well, I mean I _did_ like to."

"The boy has lost the use of his legs." Maester Luwin interfered again, but Tyrion was already aware of this; such a serious fall would not come without consequences.

"What of it?" he replied nevertheless, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride."

"I'm not a cripple." Bran raised his voice and Deana smiled with compassion. Her younger brother was trying to defend himself against those who could see him as weak and unworthy; and, although Tyrion had not said it with irony, she knew very well that many would be the people who would despise the young Stark.

"Then I'm not a dwarf!" Tyrion exclaimed with fake surprise. "My father will rejoice to hear it. I have a gift for you." he became serious again and handed him a piece of parchment. "Give that to your saddler. He'll provide the rest. You must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice." he advised those who were present.

"Will I really be able to ride?" Bran's voice, for the first time since he woke up, was not filled with sadness, but with hope and gratitude towards this unexpected luck.

"You will." Tyrion promised him. "On horseback you will be as tall as any of them."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Robb interfered intently. "Why do you want to help him?"

"Robb…" Deana hissed between her teeth.

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things, your sister could confirm that." Tyrion managed to keep his composure, smiling towards Deana in a way to remind her of their previous conversation. Robb, seeing the glimpse of happiness in his brother's eyes, softened and spoke to their guest much friendlier.

"You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark! There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier. Before I leave, though, I wish to talk in private with Lady Snow here; I have a message from her brother on the Wall. And, Bran, he also told me to tell you that he misses you." Tyrion said to Bran, who smiled sadly and gave him a nod.

"Thank you for everything, my lord."

"If you excuse me…" Deana inclined her head, ruffled Bran's hair and followed Tyrion outside. She was happy that her assumptions of Tyrion carrying words from her twin had come true; she wanted to know how Jon was doing at the Wall and if he was treated right.

"I am listening, Lord Tyrion."

"Your brother wishes you to know that he misses you very much and that he apologizes for not communicating earlier." Tyrion started and smiled at her. "He also pleads you to stay strong and never give up. He is honestly concerned about your well-being, my lady; you are lucky to have a brother who has you in his heart."

"Thank you for bringing me his message, my lord. Tell me, is he doing well?"

"The first days are always difficult at the Wall, since they have to test newcomers' strength, speed and skill in combat." the dwarf explained. "I am sure, though, that your brother will be proved worthy of the circumstances. He is a tough and brave lad, your brother."

"I never doubted him; he will do well there." Deana prayed. "When do you plan to leave for King's Landing?"

"Oh, by break of dawn, I am afraid. I can not have my beloved father and sister being worried about my whereabouts." Tyrion stated in an attempt to joke, for they both knew that his father and sister would rather he stayed permanently in the North. "Would you like me to carry a message or a package to your sisters?"

"Your offer is most kind, but I do not wish to burden you more in roads as dangerous as the ones you have before you." the brunette girl replied. "These days I feel much safer if I use ravens."

"As you wish, my lady."

"Now, you have to pardon me," Deana quickly said when she saw Theon coming towards them "but a kraken invaded my personal space and I feel a bit sick. Have a safe travel, my lord."

"May your days be happy and prosperous, Lady Deana. I sincerely hope that my gift will bring relief to the young Lord Stark, for whose recovery I will constantly hope and pray." Tyrion returned the wish and bowed, while Deana curtsied.

_If this saddle makes Bran smile again, you will have my eternal gratitude, Tyrion Lannister. May the old gods and the new always be by your side._

* * *

_When Deana walked through the gate of Winterfell, her first thought was that she had come to the wrong place. Everything around her was ruined or burnt to the ground and the only thing that remained from the proud building that once was the castle of House Stark was the walls that stood there, like ghosts of a very scary story and of a once glorious past. Deana looked around frantically, trying to find the smallest sign of life in the place she had known as home since she was a baby, but without success. The sense of death lingered around and it was obvious that something horrible had happened to her family. She started calling for them, for Lord Stark, Lady Catelyn and her siblings, although she knew she would not get an answer._

_"__They are all gone." a voice was heard from a corner, but the only thing she could see was a black shade. She started walking towards it, but the voice stopped her. "Stop! Do not come closer! You left them!"_

_"__What? What are you talking about?" Deana yelled, her despair echoing in the scary silence and sending cold chills down her spine. "I did not left them; I would never leave them! Tell me what happened here!"_

_"__They were ambushed, this is what happened! They were ambushed and you were not there to help them, despite your constant vows and promises of loyalty!"_

_"__No, you are lying! It was not me who left them, I swear to everything! They can not be gone!"_

_"__I assure you they are! Everyone you love is gone and you were not there to assist them in the moment of need!"_

Deana jolted up with a yelp, her whole body shaking violently and knots of sweat appearing on her forehead. She took a few deep breaths to calm down, though this nightmare could not leave her mind. Why had she dreamt such a thing, that her entire family had been killed and that she had abandoned them? Was it only a result of the fear that lingered deep in her heart, that another tragedy would strike the Starks, or was it a warning, that she should be even more careful and cautious and not trust anyone?

_Wake up, Deana Snow_, she commanded herself. _You never believed in warnings being sent in dreams and things like that. Surely this dream is because you worry for everyone's safety!_

A soft 'thud' told her that her loyal direwolf had jumped on her bed and she caressed him absentmindedly, more to have something to occupy her still shaking hands. She thought about her brothers and how they always chased away the bad dreams of the night in their own way: Jon would hold her in his arms, caress her hair and whisper words of comfort, while Robb would take a walk with her so she could forget what she had seen. Deana noticed that Winter had lowered his head and almost seemed sad about something.

"You miss your siblings as well, do you not, my boy?" she asked him softly and buried her palm in his fur. "I know. I miss them as well. We were always together and now that most of them have left, I constantly think about conspiracies and attacks."

She shook her head, as if attempting to clean her mind, stood up and got ready for the day. At the part of the large courtyard where the targets stood and everyone, from the youngest lad to the soldiers and Deana herself, could practice archery, Theon was testing his aim and, at a table just behind him, Bran was sitting together with Maester Luwin, studying what seemed to be a map of Westeros.

"Snow." Theon greeted her coldly as she passed next to him, wanting to join her half-brother and maester.

"Greyjoy." she replied with the same tone before taking a seat and rubbing Bran's shoulder. "Good morning, Bran, Maester Luwin."

"Good morning, Deana."

"Good morning, my lady. Would you like to take part in our studying session?" the old man suggested. "I know that you have enjoyed these lessons since you were a little girl."

"It would be a pleasure." Deana smiled. "I have knowledge of the names and mottos of most Houses, but the various sigils and locations still confuse me. Which island is this one, may I ask?" she pointed at a single island that was in the North and seemed rather secluded.

"This is the Bear Island, Lady Deana, seat of House Mormont."

"Its sigil is a black bear in a green wood, with words being 'Here We Stand'." Bran added, although he was staring sadly at Theon, who was standing on his two feet and was able to train.

"I see. And what about this region, on the borders of the Riverlands? It is the Neck, if I am not mistaken?" Deana pointed at said location on the map.

"That is correct." the maester nodded. "The Neck is the southernmost part of the North, its largest part being Greywater Watch, seat of House Reed, one of the most important vassals of House Stark. The Reeds and the Freys, who control this part of the Riverlands, are in permanent feud about the borders. Bran…" he tapped with his pointer on the map and this made the distracted boy focus. Bran sighed as he looked at the place Maester Luwin was showing him.

"The Iron Islands." he said at once and Deana groaned; exactly the place Theon hailed from. "Sigil: a kraken. Words: 'We do not sow'."

"Lords?"

"The Greyjoys?"

"Famed for their skills at archery, navigation and lovemaking." Theon interfered, turning around to face the boy.

"And too much self-confidence for their own good." Deana added angrily.

"And failed rebellions." Maester Luwin concluded, making Theon turn around ashamed and Deana chuckled. It served him right to be put in place. Luwin tapped another region on the map and Bran recognized it immediately.

"Sigil: a stag; a crowned stag, now that Robert's King."

"Good." the maester approved.

"Words: 'Ours is the fury'. Lords: the Baratheons."

"Mhm." the other man nodded and pointed at the next location.

"The Westerlands. Sigil: a lion. Words: 'A Lannister always pays his debts'."

"And they are not the only ones." Deana commented and she knew what she was talking about: if the Lannisters were indeed behind the attempts against Bran, then she would make sure that the debt would be paid.

"No. These are not the words." Luwin said. "A common saying, but not their official motto."

"Lords: the Lannisters."

"We're still on their words."

"I don't know them."

"Ah, most modest motto you've ever heard." Deana scoffed; she had heard said motto before and it only increased her despise towards the specific family. "And makes me shiver in fear."

"My lady." Maester Luwin looked at her as if he was her grandfather and she the restless granddaughter who had gotten herself in trouble. "You do know them, Bran. Think."

"'Unbowed, unbent, unbroken.'"

"'That's House Martell.'"

"'Righteous in wrath.'"

"'House Hornwood.'"

"'Family, duty, honor.'"

Deana stared at him worriedly; even if Bran did not know the official motto of House Lannister, he would never confuse it for the motto of his mother's family. She started to wonder if he had something else in mind and that was why he refused to cooperate.

"Those are Tully words…your mother's. Are we playing a game?" the man's voice grew stricter.

"'Family, duty, honor'…is that the right order?"

"You know it is."

"Family comes first?" Bran continued with his questions and finally Deana understood: Bran was depressed and angry because his mother, born into the Tully family, had left Winterfell and him in this condition while he was still unconscious.

"Your mother had to leave Winterfell to protect the family." she consoled him now and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How can she protect the family, if she's not _with_ her family?"

"Your mother sat by your bed for three weeks while you slept." Maester Luwin gently informed him.

"And then she left!"

"When you were born, I was the one who pulled you from your mother." Luwin smiled. "I placed you in her arms. From that moment until the moment she dies, she will love you. Absolutely. Fiercely."

"Deana and Jon's mother never appeared and her children do not even know if she lives!" Bran disagreed intently. "Why did she do this? Did she not want to see her children and learn the news?"

"The two cases are completely different, Bran." Deana told him, although his words were like a thorn in her heart. "Jon and I never met our mother for we grew up here, in Winterfell. We are neither the first nor the last. Lady Catelyn, though, will do anything she can to return to you."

The pain in her heart grew worse, so she quickly excused herself and left, allowing Maester Luwin to comfort Bran. She went to the Godswood and, like always, the peace and silence of the place helped her relax at once as she sat down by the lake and folded her hands. It was weird, she was seventeen years old, she was used in being hated because of her bastardy, she had built her defenses; yet there was one thing that could bring her defenses down in mere seconds: the mentioning of her mother. Deana did not like the thought, but Bran was right: her own mother had never showed any signs of concern for her children. Was it because she hated them for being bastards as well? Could a mother have this feeling towards her children?

She remembered what Robb had told her the night the stranger almost killed Bran: that House Stark was her own family; part-family, aye, but still her family. Lord Stark and all five of the Stark children always treated her and Jon as if they were trueborn siblings, without making them feel unworthy. They did not have a mother, but their family from their father's part had been good to them and both Deana and Jon felt great gratitude towards them for that.

"Do you miss your mother?" Arya had asked her a few years ago.

"I can not miss what I never had." was Deana's answer.

"So stop making assumptions about who your mother is and where she is, Deana Snow." she said now loudly and her eyes had lost their temporary sadness. "You have a family to support and protect."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand...end of Chapter 6! I really hope you liked it, guys :) Next chapter will be up as soon as possible...uh-oh, we're coming closer to Ned's arrest!  
**


	7. The call of war

**A/N: Hello, people! Nope, don't worry, I haven't forgotten you guys :) How could I, when there's a war coming and Robb has called for all the Stark bannermen to follow him in the march against the Lannisters? Treasons, conspiracies, Wildlings, unknown threats and greendreams...things are about to go down, don't you think?  
**

**RevanKnight25- Thanks a lot :) Hahahahaha, believe me, I hate Theon as much as you do, took him five whole seasons to actually do something right. **

**I.C.2014- Thank you so much, I hope you will like the update too :D**

**guest- Well, here I am, didn't update for months, but the story is definitely going on.**

**HOAfan8509- Awwww, thanks a lot, I'm really glad you like it that much :D Well, Deana's about to explore the real Westeros (nothing pleasant, especially if you belong to House Stark), but there are certain surprises awaiting her (and you readers by extension)**

**Guest- First of all, thank you for taking the time to write such a long review :) First, about the ending of this emotional roller-coaster of a season, I have that in mind myself, don't worry. Then, the Lyanna history and her story with Rhaegar, the Tower of Joy and so on is one of the most intriguing stories and theories in the GoT universe for me and I'm really curious to see how Season 6 will present it.**

**Disclaimer: No, no, I do not own Game of Thrones and never will**

_The raven cawing while sitting on a wood caught Bran's attention and the young Stark aimed an arrow at it. The bird had something intriguing on it and, a few moments later, Bran lowered his bow, as if the raven had casted a spell on him, enchanting him and making him stop threatening it. The raven, as if responding to the boy's reaction, flew away and Bran followed it with quick steps to not lose it from his sight. He had the impression that this raven was not like the other, ordinary ravens he had seen; this one had a strange air around it, as if it was the carrier of an important message he had yet to discover. It flew in a candlelit archway that led to the Winterfell crypts, landed on a wolf statue and cawed again, as if wanting to tell Bran that said statue was relevant to whatever he needed to find out. Bran stared at it and its most frightening and, at the same time, interesting mark: its three eyes that stared intently back at him. Suddenly, it spread its wings and flew into the crypts; it was like the wolf statue and the crypts were somehow connected, although Bran couldn't imagine how and for what reason._

Bran's eyes opened to the sound of the door of his bedchamber opening, still affected from the dream he had seen and wondering why he kept seeing this three-eyed raven, if it was a coincidence or if something else, deeper, was behind it. Even though, he did not have time to spend his thoughts on the matter, as a smiling Hodor had entered his room, holding a saddle. Bran smiled back and the friendly giant nodded towards the object, making the former realize that this was the saddle based on Tyrion Lannister's sketch; the one that, according to the Dwarf, would allow him to ride despite his inability to walk. A small spark of hope was lit in the boy's heart; he longed to ride again and he felt ready to test Lord Tyrion's gift that had come at the right moment.

* * *

Bran, though, was not the only one impatient to go out riding. While he was sleeping and dreaming about the three-eyed raven, Deana was in the woods, galloping through the forest on her mare, oak brown hair flowing behind her, following the breeze of air that accompanied horse and rider. For Deana, horse-riding belonged to her favorite activities together with archery; the latter improved her defenses and occasionally helped her burst out her nerves, but nothing could be compared to this incredible sense of feeling the scenery around her pass by in a blur as Storm galloped with all her speed, of hearing the sound of the hooves on the ground and her horse neighing and nothing else, as if she and her loyal mare were the only beings existing during these moments. How easy it was to forget her worries, her suspicions and even the nightmares that had been plaguing her for days now. It was as if she had been carrying so many burdens, wondering if Jon had integrated in the Wall, about the circumstances of Bran's fall, about how her father and her half-sisters fared in King's Landing, even about Lady Catelyn's declaration that they had reasons to doubt the Lannisters' loyalty to the Crown; although right now everything had faded away.

When it was time for her to return to Winterfell, she almost left a sigh of disappointment, since it meant return to reality, to defending her own place in the world. On the other hand, of course, it also meant returning to the place she was born and had grown up, to her half-brothers whom she was helping and assisting in her own way. She pulled Storm's reins gently and the mare obediently turned around and started trotting towards home, this time with a slower pace, while Winter walked next to the horse, being trained by Deana that Storm wasn't an animal he could feast upon.

The courtyard of Winterfell was crowded and filled with voices and various sounds as always and Deana could not help but smile: no matter the troubles House Stark faced at the moment, everyday life went on as it was. She led Storm to her stable box, brushed and fed her until the mare left a noise as if thanking her. The female Snow twin chuckled before exiting the stables, almost falling on Theon in the process.

"Watch where you're going, Snow!" he snapped at her, although Deana didn't ignore the fearful glance he threw at her direwolf, who had bared his teeth slightly and his eyes sparkled.

"Then get out of my way, Greyjoy," she replied and, with a gentle caress on Winter's back, continued her way. She spotted Robb and Hodor in a close distance, the latter holding Bran in his arms, all three of them in a good mood. Even her younger half-brother seemed much better, with a peaceful smile marking his youthful face and an optimistic expression, something the young Snow had not seen in a long time. Smiling back at them, she went to talk to them, while Grey Wind and Winter started playing with each other.

"How was your ride, Deana?" Robb asked her, his voice being unnaturally cheerful, reminding Deana of the boy he was before being forced to bear the title 'Lord of Winterfell' and all these responsibilities.

"Great; I had missed riding so much, it was a nice change from all this mess," she replied, winking towards Bran, who left a small chuckle. "And, judging from the saddle Greyjoy carried when I saw him in the stables, it's your turn for a ride?"

"Yes, the saddler made it according to Tyrion Lannister's sketch. Let's see if it will work." Robb commented with a sigh and let his eyes wander towards the walls, trying to pierce them, as if thinking about the burdens he had to bear. Despite the hope he had in his voice, the cheerfulness in his eyes was gone and Deana wondered if Robb had truly forgotten his worries or if he simply pretended to be relaxed in order not to disturb Bran.

"I really hope it works. It will be so wonderful if I can ride again." Bran wished with the same melancholic tone he had during Tyrion's visit.

"Apparently you'll find out very soon." Deana pointed towards Theon, who walked out of the stables holding Dancer, Bran's horse, from the reigns, the saddle already placed on the animal's back.

Hodor lifted Bran carefully and helped him sit on the horse, while Robb made sure that the boy's feet were secure on the straps. After a few moments of trying to find his balance, Bran took a hold of the reins and sat straightly, almost like in the past, when he could walk properly; a small, genuine smile replaced his previous one, as if he still couldn't believe that he would be able to ride again. Deana chuckled and caressed his back encouragingly, turned serious, however, when she saw Robb sighing melancholically when Bran didn't see him. She shook her head discretely, now truly concerned: something had happened, she would bet anything for that; and something Bran shouldn't learn yet. She locked his gaze in his, trying to find a sign, something that would give her a hint about what was going on, but to no avail.

"Robb?" she addressed him next, making him turn towards her. "Is everything alright? Do you want me to tend to anything specific?"

Robb shook his head slightly and gestured discretely towards the younger Stark, who was patting his horse, not paying attention to what his siblings were saying. Deana nodded so that he would understand that she had gotten his message; that they should appear in front of Bran as carefree and more optimistic.

"Now that you mentioned it, Maester Luwin asked to see you," he answered then, staring at her and his voice having a sharp tone. "Best you go to him as soon as you can, he has news for you."

"Of course," Deana nodded and a small frown marked her youthful face. Having realized the true meaning behind Robb's supposedly normal and general request, she wondered what the maester had to share with her. He was always kind to her, giving her courage and passing even the most unpleasant messages to her in the gentlest way possible. Leaving this for later, though, she wore her smile again and bid her two half-brothers farewell, inclining her head courtly towards Theon.

_I only hope everything goes well with Bran's new saddle_, she thought as she watched Robb leading Dancer to the woods, with Theon at the other side of the horse and the faithful direwolves behind them. _Let something good happen at last._

When the small group was no longer visible, Deana decided to follow Robb's advice and went in search of Maester Luwin, curious and anxious about what she would learn this time. She found him in the Godswood, kneeling in front of a weirwood tree, his lips moving in silent prayers and his eyes closed. The young brunette sighed: if Maester Luwin was praying, then something was amiss; and something of great importance as well. She did not interrupt him, respecting his personal space and his pleas to the Old Gods; she stood a few feet away from him, patiently waiting him to finish so that she could find out what else had gone wrong for the Stark family. She didn't wait much; the old man's prayer ceased after a few moments and he stood up, only to see her and leave a surprised gasp.

"Pardon for scaring you, Maester Luwin," she apologized with a faint smile, her hands loosely crossed on her belly.

"Oh no, child, you did not scare me," he quickly replied and the characterization 'child' made her feel better at once. "I just did not expect your presence here. Have you come to pray as well or did you wish to see me specifically?"

"Robb told me you have some news that concern me and I have the impression that said news are anything but pleasant. Tell me, Maester Luwin, what's wrong?"

The friendly smile that had appeared on the maester's face upon seeing her disappeared suddenly,, as if it was erased with an abrupt move and Deana felt once again something overwhelming her, the impression that she was suffocating, as if something had grabbed her and didn't allow her to escape. Had anything occurred in King's Landing? Were her father and half-sisters in danger? Or were the news that had arrived about Lady Catelyn? Or, even worse, was anything wrong with Jon on the Wall? The mere suspicion that something had happened to her twin brother was unendurable for Deana, filling her with fear, although she tried to hide it as she stared at the man who had stood by the Starks' side like no one else.

"Lady Stark discovered that the knife that almost took Bran's life originally belonged to Tyrion Lannister. When their paths met, she captured him and took him to her sister in the Vale in order for him to be trialed," he solemnly started and Deana's grey eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "In King's Landing, a group of Lannisters led by the Kingslayer attacked Lord Stark and his men, resulting in many soldiers being killed and your father receiving an injury in his leg."

A heavy silence followed this announcement, as the female Snow twin had the feeling that she didn't hear well, a small part inside her hoping that this was just a nightmare and she would wake up, bathed in sweat and relieved that it was a bad dream. Still, the maester was perfectly serious, but her mind was trying to process everything she had learned. The ambush against her father in King's Landing…the abduction of Tyrion Lannister, who had the weapon that would have killed Bran if it hadn't been for his direwolf…

"Lord Tyrion responsible for the attempt against Bran's life?" she gasped, unable to believe it. The youngest Lannister had made her a very good impression, willing as he was to associate with Jon and her and to help Bran himself adjust better in his inability to walk. Unless his gift was due to the guilt that had overwhelmed him, but Deana, for some reason, didn't think that he was capable to commit such an act. "I can't believe it…It's impossible. Do you remember what he said during his visit here? 'I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things'. Why would someone who knows exactly what it means to be an outcast do something like that?"

"This is indeed a question that needs to be answered. You recall, of course, that Lady Catelyn believes that Bran saw something he was not supposed to, leading to his fall."

"I don't doubt the Lannisters' involvement in all this. I _do _doubt, though, that Tyrion is responsible. In my opinion, Queen Cersei is more suspicious…maybe even Ser Jaime." Deana mumbled. "And the attack in King's Landing confirms that this family has many dark secrets and that they wanted to send us the message to stop searching. Tell me, is Lord Stark very injured?"

"His life isn't in danger, I can assure you that. However, you can realize that he is strongly affected by what has happened."

"Well, we _did_ suspect the Lannisters…Maester Luwin, I just thought about something!" the young woman exclaimed as a thought invaded her mind. "Before her departure, Lady Catelyn mentioned that we already have reasons to doubt this family's loyalty to the Crown. Do have any idea what she could mean with that?"

The man's wise face shifted, as if he was uncomfortable with her question, making Deana equally uncomfortable. If he behaved like that, then he surely knew something; but what? What had the Lannisters done to cause doubts about their loyalty to the Crown and the realm?

"I will tell you, but you have to swear to keep it a secret. No one must know of this."

"Maester Luwin, by the old gods and the new, I will not talk to anyone. I understand that it is an issue that needs to be settled in secrecy."

"The night of His Grace's arrival, after the feast, we received a raven from Lady Lysa Arryn, wife of the late Hand of the King and Lady Catelyn's younger sister." Maester Luwin revealed. "She announced that she returned to the Eyrie with her son, wanting to be safe, for she had reasons to believe that her husband did not die due to a mere fever. She claims that this fever was caused by poison and that the Lannisters are behind this poisoning. And _this_ is what urged Lord Stark to accept the king's offer and become Hand of the King; the wish to investigate whether this theory is true and for what reason."

Deana felt that she couldn't breathe after these words, still having the impression that she was in a bad dream. If all this was true…then it meant that the Lannisters had been conspiring for some reason—probably to assure their power and position—long before they arrived in Winterfell, long before Bran's fall. But if her father went to King's Landing only to find out the true cause of Lord Arryn's death, then it meant that nothing was over.

But why would the Lannisters murder the previous Hand of the King, a man King Robert himself trusted? Deana recalled what she knew about Jon Arryn; she had never heard something negative about him, on the contrary, he was highly appreciated, considered smart and kind and more than capable to deal with the matters of the realm from his position by the king's side. Unless he was killed because he had found out something he shouldn't, just like Lady Catelyn suspected about Bran falling down from the window. As her thoughts went even further, Deana started wondering about something she didn't dare ask the old man.

_Is the reason behind Jon Arryn's murder—if it is a murder, that is—and Bran's fall the same? Are these two cases related? Because Lord Arryn was not a man with many enemies and Bran was an excellent climber. Not to mention that Lady Arryn would never send such a message if she wasn't sure—if the letter had fallen in the wrong hands, she and her son would be in grave danger._

_And which one of the Lannisters is responsible? I still doubt it is Tyrion—he didn't give me this impression. _

"You are confused right now and it is understandable." Maester Luwin's voice, filled with compassion, landed her back to reality. "I will leave you in peace to think about everything we discussed and, if you have any dilemmas or questions, you know you are free to talk to me."

"I know, thank you, maester." Deana smiled and watched him as he left the Godswood; one of the few of the Starks' household who treated her with kindness and was willing to assist her.

A quiet howl next to her reminded her that her loyal direwolf was still by her side, completely forgotten for the moment, since his mistress was lost in thoughts that had already brought her a light headache. She caressed his white-grey fur absentmindedly, feeling slightly calmer, as always when she knew that the wild animal was with her.

"Just what in the Seven Hells is wrong, Winter?"

* * *

As if Maester Luwin's explanations weren't enough to put Deana in a turmoil of thoughts and theories for one more time, she was to be greeted by another surprise upon the men's return. Robb was carrying Bran, the former ready to burst out his anger on something and the latter on the verge of a crisis, while Theon was also busy, since he led Dancer from the reins with one hand and pushed a stranger, a woman, with the other one. The woman resisted with all her strength and Deana noticed her uncombed and greasy hair, the dirty clothing and the odd expression on her face, as if Theon wasn't scaring her. Winter started growling and wanted to approach the captive, to smell her and probably to attack her, but Deana's hand on his back stopped him.

"What is the meaning of this?" she wanted to know, her eyes still locked on the stranger. "You leave so you can test Bran's new saddle and you return with a hostage and….a saddle with _cut straps_?" she went on, seeing the useless now straps of the stirrups.

"Well, while you were sitting here, doing nothing, as always—"

"Theon!" Robb stared at him angrily, telling him with his gaze to stop the insulting implies and narrate what had occurred.

"—we encountered two Wildlings who attacked Bran and threatened to take him with them! I killed one of them, but Robb here decided to be a just lord and show mercy to _this one_." Theon finished, giving the woman a violent push and uttering the phrase 'just lord' with an irony that shouldn't be forgiven so easily.

"Yes, because it was really mature of you, killing someone who was threatening Bran. What if your arrow had missed, Greyjoy?" Deana snapped at him, unable to believe how so much stupidity could be found in only one person. "Anyway, I want to speak with the woman later, but now I will tend to Bran; he's been through enough already!"

"Come see me afterwards, we need to talk about the…recent events." Robb told her, certain that Maester Luwin had explained the situation.

* * *

Deana needed some time to make sure that Bran was alright. Her younger half-brother appeared composed and calm, but she knew that he was strongly affected by what had happened; and it wasn't only the ambush against him, but also the fact that his saddle was destroyed. For some moments he was hopeful that he would be able to ride again and now he felt that he was back to the beginning. It needed all of Deana's persuasion skills to convince him that nothing was over, especially since they still had Lord Tyrion's sketch.

_Because Tyrion is _not _responsible for this, I am sure of that_, she thought as she walked towards the main hall, where the Wildling currently was. She was honestly curious to meet this strange woman, whose folk was generally despised; she wanted to find out why she had threatened Bran and why she had abandoned her lands and her free life, north of the Wall, to come here. After all, Maester Luwin had once told her that the Free Folk considered all people 'southerns', even those who resided in the North. On her way there, she saw Theon exiting the spacious room and she groaned; she could bet her weapons that he was anything but open-minded towards her. Soon, Maester Luwin came out of the hall as well, smiling gently when he saw the female Snow.

"Osha, her name is. A wild and free spirit, that one, and rivals you in stubbornness," he good-heartedly commented and Deana chuckled slightly.

"A conversation with her will be very interesting then," she stated and, after inclining her head, entered the hall.

Osha was kneeling at a corner, over a bundle of dried grass, her feet bound with chains. She noticed Deana's presence next to her, for she raised her head slightly, but didn't speak to her, nor did she give any signs that said presence was welcome or not. Deana stayed silent for a while, feeling honestly dumbfounded and not knowing how to behave towards a woman who had been following a completely different way of living until now, who had different experiences and a different view of life. The young girl knelt next to her, maintaining a small distance, not wanting to give the impression that she was superior.

"Since when does a lady of the family visit the common folk?" the Wildling woman asked ironically, still not looking at the other one. "Go on, I know what you want to say. That I should be grateful, that I am a nothing and that I would be dead if something had happened to the little one."

"Well, I have to admit that learning that Bran was endangered wasn't the best thing I could learn." Deana scoffed. _As if what Maester Luwin told me wasn't enough_, she added mentally. "But I believe that what happened in the past belongs to the past and, besides, I find that Robb's decision was a wise one."

"Oh, and now you want to act all merciful and kind Lady Stark, right, girl?"

The seventeen-year-old could not suppress her sad laughter at the sound of this comment, making the Wildling look at her confused. Of course, she couldn't imagine that the girl she considered important and respected was treated by most as roughly and with as much prejudice as those of the Free Folk. This common characteristic made Osha seem tolerable and even likable in Deana's eyes; this knowledge that both of them had to struggle in order to defend themselves, their weapons being knifes, bows and arrows and a wit that protected them from the cruelness of close-minded people.

"Snow," she simply stated and awaited curiously the elder woman's reaction, although she doubted that Osha knew about the last name bastards of the North took when recognized by their fathers.

"What?" she was proven right, seeing that Osha hadn't understood the meaning behind her word.

"The name isn't Stark. It's Snow. Deana Snow, bastard daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and younger half-sister of the current Lord of Winterfell." Deana elaborated, giving a specific tone in her voice to indicate that she was used in her bastardy and to show that the both of them were not so different.

"A bastard…Which isn't that good for you south of the Wall, right?" Osha commented and smiled when she saw Deana's nod. It wasn't a sarcastic smile, though, but a compassionate one, which changed her entire expression. "Up there it wouldn't matter."

"Ah, I have my defenses. When I was still a child I realized I had to be strong, otherwise I wouldn't survive in this world. Although, my father and siblings have been good to me and my twin brother."

"You have a twin brother?"

"Aye. He is not here, though, he has joined the brotherhood of the Night's Watch."

Osha's head jolted up when she heard this information, as if it had shocked or scared her. Her eyes focused on the girl next to her and she wondered if she should warn her of the danger that threatened not only the region north of the Wall, but Castle Black and the entire kingdom as well. On the one hand, she was only a young girl who had lived her whole life in this secluded castle, but the area would sooner or later face a threat greater than anything else in history; not to mention that she seemed like a fighter.

"Listen to me, girl. I didn't leave my home because I was bored. There was another reason, much more important and anything but pleasant," she whispered in the end and noticed that she had Deana's full attention. "Something is coming. It's not here, yet, but it will be; it's only a matter of time and no one expects it."

"What do you mean, Osha? What is coming?" Deana anxiously wanted to know. "I have heard legends about the creatures north of the Wall, but everyone has assured me that they are tall tales and nothing more."

"They're wrong. People often don't see beyond their own noses and this is their biggest mistake. You'll learn soon enough what this threat is and you have to be prepared," the Wildling looked at her as if she was looking at a relative or a friend she wanted to protect. "Take care of yourself, little she-wolf. I have the feeling that this world will need you."

* * *

And while the North was dealing with its own challenges, things weren't any better in the South generally and King's Landing specifically, a place famous as the residence of the royal family of Westeros, the place that had almost gone to ruin while the Mad King was on the throne; a place known for its mysteries, its spies and its treasons; a place ready to fall into ruin for real this time. As if Ned Stark's shocking discovery about the queen's children wasn't enough, King Robert had passed away due to a serious injury he had gotten while on a hunting trip. As a last wish, he required Ned to be responsible for the matters of the realm until his—supposed—heir, his eldest son Joffrey and Sansa's betrothed, had reached the proper age to rule on his own. Ned, after trusting the wrong people, had been ambushed for a second time, betrayed by Littlefinger, and was now in a cell, the Stark bannermen and servants were all killed, Arya had disappeared without trace and Sansa was trying to protect both her father and her own position as future queen.

Two different goals and one of them would be voided, especially since she had to convince Queen Cersei and her loyal counsels: Littlefinger, Grand Maester Pycelle and Varys, Master of Whisperers.

"Your father has proved to be an awful traitor, dear," the latter gently told the red-haired thirteen-year-old who gave the impression to be on trial.

"King Robert's body was still warm when Lord Eddard began plotting to steal Joffrey's rightful throne," the Grand Maester was much stricter, wanting to make a good impression on Cersei and appear as someone very loyal to the Crown.

"He wouldn't do that!" Sansa dared object, wanting to keep the balance between her family and her still-existing thought that her intended was a gallant prince who would do anything for her well-being. "He knows how much I love Joffrey; he wouldn't! Please, your Grace, there's been a mistake," she desperately turned towards Cersei. "Send for my father, he'll tell you. The king was his _friend_!"

"Sansa, sweetling, you're innocent of any wrong, we know that. Yet you are the daughter of a traitor. How can I allow you to marry my son?" Cersei sadly replied, trying—and achieving—to impose her own wish on the Stark girl by pressuring her psychologically. It was obvious that she would succeed, especially when Pycelle spoke next, agreeing with the Lannister woman at once.

"A child born of a traitor's seed is no fit consort for our King. She is a sweet thing now, your Grace, but in ten years, who knows what treason she may hatch."

"No, I'm not, I'll be a good wife to him, you'll see!" Sansa said to Cersei, realizing that she would be in a difficult situation if her engagement was ended. "I'll be a queen just like you, I promise… I won't hatch anything!"

The Queen Regent seemed to be in thoughts after this declaration and Lord Baelish seized the opportunity to strengthen this by supporting Catelyn's daughter, even though he was responsible for Ned Stark's arrest and everything that followed.

"The girl is innocent, your Grace. She should be given a chance to prove her loyalty," he suggested, awakening the hope in the little girl's heart that everything would go well in the end. Indeed, after thinking for a few moments and shaking her head as if she didn't know what to do, Cersei addressed Sansa more gently and willing to find some sort of balance.

"Little Dove, you must write to Lady Catelyn," she handed her a parchment, "and your brother, the eldest, what's his name?"

"Robb."

"Word of your father's arrest will reach him soon, no doubt. Best it comes from you. If you would help your father, urge your brother to keep the King's peace," the queen concluded, giving Sansa a feather to write. "Tell him to come to King's Landing and swear his fealty to Joffrey."

The three men stared at Sansa, making her feel extremely uncomfortable and Cersei's request did not help at all. She had the feeling that writing such things to Robb would equal with treason against her own father and family; on the other hand, if she didn't obey, both she and her father would pay a very high prize. She wished that her mother was here or her sisters; they would know how to advise her.

"If…If I could see my father, talk to him about—"she started, but stopped when she saw the other woman's piercing gaze.

"You disappoint me, child." Cersei whispered, seeing that she had to continue with the aforementioned psychological expression to bring Sansa on her side. "We've told you of your father's treason; why would you want to speak to a traitor?"

"I only meant that…what will happen to him?" Sansa sensed that she had no hopes to change the others' mind and sounded like a frightened child.

"That depends."

"On…On what?"

"On your brother. And on you." Cersei answered handing her the pen again and this time Sansa decided to just follow their request.

* * *

"Treason?" Robb gasped as he read Sansa's letter that had just arrived and looked at Maester Luwin in shock, with Theon watching what was being said. "Sansa wrote this?"

"It is your sister's hand, but the queen's words," the wise man assured him, composed and being the voice of reason for the young lord. "You're summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king."

"Joffrey puts my father in chains and now he wants his ass kissed?" the eldest Stark son couldn't believe the spoiled brat's audacity.

Maester Luwin tried to stay serious, but neither Robb nor Theon avoided the small smile he attempted to hide. "This is a royal command, my Lord. If you should refuse to obey—"

"I won't refuse His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone." Robb declared, folded the piece of parchment and gave it back to the maester before looking at him with a strange expression: cold, determined, sure about his decision. "Call the banners."

Theon smirked slyly, seeing the opportunity of fight in the horizon. Robb did not regret this; he _did_ refuse to obey Joffrey's command, but he also refused to simply stay hidden in Winterfell. What had happened in the capital, combined with the suspicions for the Lannisters' involvement in Bran's fall, was an insult and a conspiracy towards his own House and it was time for him to retaliate.

"All of them, my Lord?" Maester Luwin softly asked.

"They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?"

"They have."

"Now we'll see what their words are worth." Robb replied and the maester's smile was obvious this time, giving him courage that he was doing the right thing. "Before you send the ravens, though, be so kind and tell Deana to come here."

"Of course."

While waiting for Deana, Robb sat down, feeling the impact of Sansa's news and what would happen from now on. Blood would be shed and difficult decisions needed to be made, but there was no other way for him now.

"You're afraid?" Theon's question snapped him back to reality.

"I must be," he said, for his hand was trembling heavily.

"Good." Theon commented and Robb stared at him, not understanding what he was referring to.

"Why is that good?"

"It means you're not stupid."

After this exchange of words, the two of them remained seated in silence, until Deana's entrance made Robb stand up. She looked at him curiously, while Winter lied down next to Grey Wind and Theon rolled his eyes, still annoyed by the girl's presence. Robb quickly explained to her what Sansa's message was saying and he could see the rage and wish for revenge in his sister's dark grey eyes.

"I told Maester Luwin to call all our bannermen," he said in the end. "I am going to march against the Lannisters. And I want you to come with me."

Deana gasped loudly, clearly not expecting that. Despite the fact that Robb had been tutoring her in archery and knew her passion for adventure, she had thought he would plead her to watch over Bran and Rickon now that he would be gone. Her half-brother's wish to follow him in the attempt to prove that they wouldn't let what had occurred blow over was a great surprise for her; and for Theon too, judging from his hissed protests.

Robb sensed Deana's objections; that Bran and Rickon needed her to look after them now that their mother, Sansa and Arya were away and that his men would never accept his bastard half-sister in the battlefield. And so, when he saw her ready to speak, he raised his head to prevent her.

"I know what you are thinking. But if you stay here you will have to endure insulting comments towards you, while almost no one will question you if you come with us. Out there, when you fight for a common purpose, surnames fall apart," he told her with a gentle smile. "Besides, now you can perfect your training and learn how to heal, which has been your wish for a while now, hasn't it?"

Deana lowered her head for a moment, thinking about the advantages and disadvantages of both options. Robb was right; this was her chance to truly see if her training had a result and to actively do something against those who had harmed her family. She would miss Bran and Rickon, of course, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving them as well, but they had people to take care of them and they would understand one day why she had left. And so she raised her head again and locked her gaze in Robb's one, a playful smile marking her face.

"Let's show the Lannisters that winter is indeed coming."

**A/N: So, guys, another chapter is over and war is coming! Hope you liked the chapter and I can't wait for your R&amp;R :) Until next time, my friends :D**


	8. Home is behind, the world ahead

**A/N: Hello, everyone, soo sorry for the delay. Oh my God, that was a heck of a season, don't you agree? One of the most intense seasons for me personally and one of my favorites too :D So, here we are again, another chapter is here! A super-mega-huge "thank you" to all those who read, review, follow and favorite, you guys are the best :)**

**jean d' arc: Weeeell, about your questions, it basically follows the plot of the series, yes...only that there are some twists awaiting Deana (and you readers, of course).**

**I.C.2014: Thank you for reviewing, I hope you will like the update too :D**

**JediGemini: Awww, thank you sooo much for the lovely review :) To tell you the truth, this specific fic doesn't include Deana in King's Landing...but I LOVED this idea, so if you'd want me to write a one-shot about it, feel free to PM me :)**

**HPuni101: Here we are again, chapter's up :)**

**The title is inspired from the song in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King", it's the song Pippin sings for Denethor.**

**Gregor and Rodrik Forrester, which appear in this chapter, are characters of the Game of Thrones Telltale game, which is about House Forrester, bannermen of House Glover, vassal House of the Starks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**

When Deana was a little girl, the raven was a scaring sight for her: the black bird that crossed the sky heading towards unknown destinations; a bird, according to Old Nan's tales, that was carrying unpleasant news. Sometimes she would hide whenever a raven arrived at Winterfell, bearing a message for Maester Luwin or Lord Stark from one of the family's vassal houses, from Uncle Benjen, who resided at Castle Black, or from King Robert himself; its appearance was odd in the little one's eyes and its cawing caused her shudders, much to Jon's amusement. As she grew up, though, and became more and more involved in Winterfell's everyday activities, being educated by the wise maester and learning about the history of Westeros, she became used to it and now it had become her favorite bird. At age fifteen she had even sneaked up to the tower where the ravens of House Stark were kept to examine them closer and she still recalled the birds' sharp gaze and how some were spreading their wings, trained to fly away and deliver a message anytime. It was a sign that House Stark and the North in general was not secluded as southern Houses considered it to be; that it was still getting informed about what was going on in the world.

The flock of ravens, though, that left the Starks' seat the day Robb decided to march against Joffrey due to his father's imprisonment was unprecedented in Winterfell's history. The sky over the castle had almost become black and the air was filled with their cawing as each raven flew towards an ally of the family; the sound was so loud and so powerful that Deana felt the same shudders she used to feel in the past whenever she heard it. Not wanting to miss the sight, she ran out of her mare's stable box, where she had gone after her conversation with her elder half-brother, and turned her grey eyes to the sky, a wide smile appearing on her face. It was so impressive, that everyone who served the Starks had stopped their work for a moment only to witness the large number of ravens crossing the towers of the castle to reach their specific destinations. Deana's gaze turned determined, remembering Robb's plea to follow him to war and hoping that the bannermen would join him as well.

_Because everyone can swear fealty in words, but they also have to prove it…And this day all ravens left Winterfell at once, calling reinforcements for a war for our freedom and for justice!_

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Osha commented and stood next to her, carrying a pile of wood and also staring sharply at the ravens, which were nothing more than black spots by now. "What does this mean?"

_Very good question_, the female Snow thought and sighed loudly. She had no idea what would happen or how it would end and she was not foolish enough to believe that they would escape from the mess that would follow completely unscathed. She only knew one thing: that they would fight. Not only for Lord Stark's arrest and her sisters' custody, but also because they could not allow the Lannisters meddle in the North without consequences.

"There's a storm coming, Osha. And we all best be ready when it does. You've spoken to me about dangers north of the Wall but, believe me, things are not better here," she replied, still staring at the sky.

"War," the Wildling woman sighed with despise. "When the threat beyond the Wall reaches you Southerns, the war will be like a nice stroll."

Deana did not comment anything on that, although Osha's constant warnings didn't leave her mind to rest. She could not possibly imagine what she could be talking about, almost everyone had dismissed the creatures that resided beyond Westeros as legends and Maester Luwin refused to tell her anything specific; he only prayed even more often at the Godswood, pleading the old gods to keep them all safe.

_Only that I fear that the old gods won't be able to save us from the war and these threats combined,_ Deana thought and a shade of worry passed over her grey eyes. To distract herself from the troubles that were awaiting them, she smiled at the older woman and headed towards the Great Hall, where Robb was currently talking to Bran, with the ever present Hodor standing at a corner, ready to jump to the young boy's aid. She responded to his deep bow and the happy "Hodor" he addressed her with by inclining her head and smiling pleasantly at the friendly giant before approaching the central table.

"My lord," she smirked; not that Robb would ever demand that sort of courtesy from her, but she did not forget that he _was_ her lord, not just her half-brother; not to mention that she _did_ have respect for him and his willingness to march against the Lannisters to save their father. It was as if the boy she had known had become a man in a small amount of time. ''Hello, Bran," she added as she sat down next to him and gave him a brief hug.

"Robb says you'll follow him to war," the younger Stark told her and his voice held both excitement and nervousness and Deana realized that he would be the new Lord of Winterfell now. She still felt qualms for leaving him and Rickon, but this was for them too; for their freedom as members of the ruling family of the North.

"Maester Luwin, Old Nan, Osha and Hodor will look after you and your brother, Bran. What happened is a major treason against House Stark and we have to answer back. Besides, the Lord of Winterfell said he wanted me to go with him, so I couldn't disobey, could I?" Deana chuckled and the other two mimicked her good-heartedly. "How are the preparations for tonight's feast going? Would you like me to do anything specific?"

Since they would welcome House Stark's loyal bannermen, who would join them to war none the less, the least they could do was hold a grand feast for them, as it was their duty as hosts. Therefore, the entire household was in an uproar already and Deana would be more than willing to assist in the many things that needed to be done before the first guests arrived.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I'd like you to go to your room and start preparing yourself for the feast," came the answer from a smiling Robb. "After all, what would our honored guests think if they saw their liege lord's half-sister in her everyday clothes?"

Deana looked at him as if he had said that they would invite over Joffrey himself. She was planning to practice her archery until Robb's men would arrive, welcome them politely at Winterfell and then retreat to her room to rest until it was time for them to depart for King's Landing. Robb's announcement came as a great surprise for her, but he had a serious and insisting look despite the gentle tone of his voice, and even Bran had focused his gaze on her, telling her in a silent way that he needed her company amongst all these strong and intimidating fighters who would be here in a couple of hours.

"I don't think being the only girl surrounded by men at a feast will be considered appropriate," she commented, evoking loud laughter from her half-brothers, who knew too well that she usually acted according to what she felt and not according to what would give the best impression.

"But you'll sit with Bran and me, so you will not be next to someone you do not know or you feel uncomfortable with. Besides, it will not be a mere feast, but also a council about how we should proceed, so it would be good for you to attend since you're coming with us." Robb explained. "And don't you think that our men should start getting used to the fact that my she-warrior of a sister and one of the best archers of the North will follow us?"

"'She-warrior'…now you remind me of something Jon said the day he left for the Wall," the brunette couldn't help but laugh with fondness and nostalgia at the mention of her twin. "I had joked that maybe he will be the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and he had told me that maybe I will become known as a she-warrior from the North. And now that the time is near, I am not quite sure I like it."

"No one likes it, Deana, but remember your motives behind your actions. Remember what led you to agree to join us in this fight; who you are doing it for." Robb's voice turned stern and now it was almost as if he was addressing Deana like a lord, not a brother. The air of rebellion was all around him, combined with the spark of determination and anger that is such a powerful motive. "Ask yourself why you put aside all your objections and your fear and decided you prefer to come with us than staying here, in Winterfell's safety."

The brunette locked her eyes with Robb's ones and she could not help but feel intimidated and influenced by his words. He was right, of course, the choice was hers entirely. She could stay here, at the place she had known since she was a baby, look after the household and her younger brothers; but instead she had chosen to leave all that behind, to fight for her family, for justice, for the North in general. It was for a greater purpose, for which she needed to make sacrifices and take the risk to die in the process, yet she had taken the decision with a clear mind and having knowledge of the possible consequences.

After all, winter was coming.

* * *

When night fell, the bannermen had arrived and were seated in the Great Hall, eating, laughing, discussing strategies and plans and enjoying being in each other's company. Banners bearing some sigils of the Houses present were hanging from the walls, including the flayed man of House Bolton, the silver chains of House Umber and the black bear of House Mormont; Lady Maege Mormont's presence, on the other hand, who was the only woman present except Deana, was something the seventeen-year-old looked up to, since it proved that, contrary to popular belief, a woman was able to lead her own men to battle. Lord Galbart Glover, head of another great vassal House of the Starks, was giving his own ideas about what could be done about the current situation, with his loyal bannerman Lord Gregor Forrester and the latter's son Rodrik listening carefully; while Lord Jon Umber, commonly known as "Greatjon", was seated at the main table with Robb, Deana, Theon, Bran and some other of their men, speaking about the forces they had gathered and who should be assigned which position.

The atmosphere was filled with excitement, both due to the feast and due to the march south that would follow; not to mention the battles that would surely occur. It made Deana feel the urge to fight for everything she believed it, but at the same time she couldn't help but mentally repeat everything she had learned while she was being tutored in archery and the advice she had received from Jon, Robb and occasionally Ser Rodrik Cassel. Now the time had come to use her skills in the battlefield, which meant more difficulties, more dangers and an absolute need to stay composed, follow whatever plan Robb would devise and, at the same time, be able to act upon her instinct if she considered a decision to be the correct one. Her mind returned to what Robb had told her only today, before the first bannerman had arrived.

_"__Being a warrior doesn't always mean strictly following your commander's orders, but it also means following your own heart if you believe that you are doing the right thing. No one can know the outcome of a battle; what you have to keep in mind is to always make the decision you will regret less."_

There are many things she needed to think about at the right moment and, despite being ready for this, only now did Deana fully realize what exactly she was part of. This realization made shivers run down her spine and she ran a palm through Winter's fur; the white-grey direwolf was seated at her legs, always next to his mistress, just like Grey Wind was next to Robb.

"For thirty years I've been making corpses out of men, boy!" Lord Umber's voice brought the brunette back to reality and she paid attention to what was being said. "I'm the man you want leading the Vanguard."

Deana's eyes travelled to Robb, having a curious glance, since no one knew who would lead the soldiers in the cause they had united for. She had met some of the lords of the other Houses only this day, but she had heard stories about their deeds and how valiantly they had stood in previous battles. The Vanguard was a very responsible position and Robb had to choose carefully; but the female Snow twin sensed that, no matter his choice, there would be some who would surely disagree.

"Galbart Glover will lead the Van." Robb declared, speaking sternly and like a true lord to make clear that his decision was a final one and that Lord Umber could not interfere with it, even if he was elder than the current Lord Stark and much more experienced in warfare. Still, the Greatjon, who was infuriated because of Robb's word, was determined to speak his mind and express his objections in front of everyone.

"The bloody Wall will melt before an Umber marches behind a Glover!" he yelled. "_I_ will lead the Van or I will take my men and march them home."

"With all due respect, my lord, but may I remind you that you have sworn your allegiance to House Stark?" Deana addressed him, as she couldn't hold back; she could bet anything that, were Robb elder and not the same age with her, no one would ever dare to judge his decisions. "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but I don't think that setting conditions in order to influence Lord Stark is part of your vows."

"Leave it be, Deana, I will handle this," her brother spoke at the right moment and turned towards the other man, whose eyes had widened at the young girl's interference and seemed ready to attack her verbally. "You are welcome to do so, Lord Umber, and go home with your men. And when I am done with the Lannisters," he replied without raising his voice, yet with a firm and almost dark tone, while standing up at the same time, "I will march back North, root you out of your keep and hang you for an oathbreaker. For my sister is right and abandoning us in this time of great need would go against your oath of allegiance!"

Deana did not expect the Greatjon to simply accept Robb's words, not at all. It seemed, though, that was had been said was such a serious blow to his sense of duty and honor, that made him lose his composure completely, as he stood up with noise; everyone looked at him, all other conversations ceased and those who were seated at the same table, including Deana herself, stood up as well to prevent things from escalating. Even Grey Wind and Winter raised their heads, as if they had sensed a coming danger.

"Oathbreaker, is it?" he bellowed. "I'll not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass and needs his sister to back him up!"

He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, as did Theon, and Deana was ready to jump between the two of them and prevent them from doing anything they would later regret, but Grey Wind was faster than all of them. With one swift move, he jumped on the table and, after crossing it with a few large steps, sank his teeth in Lord Umber's left hand with great strength, biting two fingers off. The man fell down groaning in pain, while everyone else looked in shock, unable to move and some of them fearing that they would suffer the same fate should they try to assist him.

"My lord father taught me it was death to bare steel against your liege lord. But doubtless, the Greatjon only meant to cut my meant for me." Robb concluded with a hint of amusement that brought a small chuckle upon Deana's lips, the imply that her brother was too young and needed help in cutting the meat from someone elder. The sound of the other lord kicking his stool away was not a positive sign for her and she stared concerned at him, awaiting his answer.

"Your meat…is bloody tough!"

And with that he erupted in such a roaring fit of laughter, that everyone followed suit simultaneously, the tension in the hall disappearing immediately and being replaced by a relaxed and joyful atmosphere. Even Deana couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she patted Bran on the shoulder, who was looking confused here and there, unable to understand how the situation had turned from a quarrel to a joke that quickly.

"I hope I didn't offend you with what I said before, lass," the Greatjon turned towards her with a good-hearted smile Deana returned immediately.

"No offense taken, my lord; in fact, I should apologize for the harsh words I uttered earlier."

The feast went on until the late hours of night and, long after Bran had gone to bed, the Stark bannermen went outside to prepare themselves for the long journey that awaited them. Robb and Deana had decided that night would act as their ally, since it would protect them from curious eyes and spies the Lannisters could have sent after them, meaning that they would be able to travel faster. Weapons were readied, cloaks were worn, horses were fed and saddled and everything showed that the march would begin in a short while.

For the habitants of Winterfell, of course, this moment was particularly difficult, for they were about to farewell the youngest members of the family and try to comfort them as best they could. And even if Bran showed some understanding, Deana felt a wave of sadness for little Rickon as she entered his chamber and watched his sleeping form and his innocent, peaceful expression. The six-year-old Stark had already seen Bran's fall and the departure of his father, two sisters, Jon and his mother and now he would say goodbye to Robb and Deana as well; not to mention that they were leaving for war and it was not sure when and if they would ever return. Still, Deana tried to push away his thoughts and quietly sat next to Rickon, pulling some strands of hair from his forehead and lightly kissing his temple so that she wouldn't disturb him.

"I am sorry for leaving, little brother, but I hope that one day you will understand," she whispered and Rickon moved a little in his sleep, without waking up. "Stay safe and never forget that we will always love you, even if we are far away."

Meanwhile, Robb had entered Bran's room to farewell the other sibling they would leave behind. He sat on the edge of his little brother's bed and watched him sleeping soundly for a few moments, regretting that he was about to announce his departure at the last minute; after all, Bran was under the impression that they would leave in the morning. Robb had the feeling, though, that he would understand if he explained to him: since he woke up, the little one had a much more mature expression than before his fall, as if he had grown suddenly. With a small sigh, he gently shook his brother's shoulder and Bran woke up immediately, staring at him with a concerned gaze.

"What is it?" he wanted to know. "What's happened?"

"Shh, it's alright." Robb comforted him, speaking in a hushed tone to soothe the other one.

"Where are you going?"

"South. For father, as we have told you."

"But it's the middle of the night." Bran objected, unable to follow Robb's way of thinking, wondering why he had chosen to leave at this hour instead of waiting for the first light of dawn.

"The Lannisters have spies everywhere." Robb told him and had to suppress a shudder, as the memory of the second attempt against Bran's life returned in his mind. If not for their mother and Summer, Bran would be dead right now and the Lannisters' involvement was not a suspicion anymore, it was a fact. "I don't want them to know we're coming."

"They have more men than we do," the ten-year-old boy concluded and realized the true dangers of what awaited Robb, Deana, Theon and their allies.

"Aye, they do."

"Can't I come with you?" Bran pleaded while slightly sitting up, his eagerness for action reminding Robb of how he used to be, climbing on every surface he could find, defying their mother's orders and fears. "I can ride now; you've seen me riding. And I won't get in the way, I—"

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Until I return, that will be you." Robb said with a serious voice, knowing what kind of burden he was laying upon Bran's shoulders. He was too young for such responsibilities, but Maester Luwin would assist him in the best way possible and, after the recent events, they needed to answer back to those who had wronged their family. "You are not to leave the castle walls while we are gone, do you understand? Listen to Maester Luwin. Look after your little brother."

"I will." Bran promised him, equally serious, not wanting to disappoint his older brother and taking the decision to be a good lord during Robb's absence.

"Deana and I will send letters whenever we can, but if you don't hear from us, don't be scared," was Robb's next advice, as he imagined the constant agony that would overwhelm Bran and Rickon the following period of time: with both their parents gone, Jon at the Wall and Robb and Deana marching against the Lannisters and Joffrey with no knowledge of the outcome. Robb squeezed Bran's shoulder, like he would farewell someone his age; after all, the position of the Lord of Winterfell meant having the impression to be elder and following the duty that had been assigned to them. "Until I return."

Quiet steps behind them alerted both Stark boys and they saw Deana leaning against the doorframe, watching them with a sullen glance that was the result of their leaving. She was sure about her decision and about the fact that she wanted to follow Robb, but leaving two little brothers behind was causing her feelings of guilt that made her hold back tears and sobs.

"Robb, I believe the bannermen are ready," she announced as she entered the room, standing right next to him and looking at Bran, who gave her a comforting smile as a silent message that everything would be alright.

"Good, it will not take long." Robb replied and stood up, allowing his sister to take his place at the edge of the bed. "Have you farewelled Rickon?"

"He…He was sleeping and I thought I should let him rest…I couldn't wake him up, it was…it was over my strength." Deana commented and her eyes met his, reflecting the despair and the uselessness she was feeling; even if she_ had _woken Rickon up, what would she say to ease his pain and his fear?

"Alright, I will make sure not to wake him as well, then. I will be waiting for you at the corridor."

With a gentle caress on Deana's head, Robb took his leave, leaving the two of them alone. Certain that Robb had given all the necessary advice to Bran, Deana engulfed him in a tight hug which Bran returned immediately. He had some strength in him, the little one, as if he was trying to wish her good luck with this hug, telling her not to be reckless.

"Can you promise that you will come back?" was the only thing he asked and Deana pulled away to look at him; she understood Bran's need to hear such a promise, as it would give him courage; but no one knew what would happen in the future and she didn't want to give him false hopes.

"I can promise you that I will do my best to return, Bran; with everything I have," was what she said, in the end; that much, at least, she could promise him and he deserved to hear it. Just like she had done with Rickon, she caressed his shoulder and briefly kissed his forehead, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent the tears from running down her face. "Farewell, little brother."

"Goodbye, Deana; and, please, be careful."

With a small nod and a smile, Deana stood up and left with quick steps, now wanting to put this behind her as soon as possible. Mounting her mare and riding next to Robb to begin their march would surely put her guilt and her nostalgia at bay; remaining in Winterfell only increased the qualms for abandoning the familiar environment and those who would stay.

Not a long while later, Bran once again heard steps in front of his door, only that this time it was Rickon, who stood at the door and looked at him with big and fearful eyes.

"How long have you been hiding out there?" Bran asked him, his voice sounding sterner than he wanted. "Robb will be looking for you, to say goodbye. And Deana thought you were asleep!"

"They've all gone away." Rickon said instead of an actual answer, his voice trembling as if he was fighting against the tears with a lot of effort and Bran attempted to calm him down; he didn't want to see his little brother like that and he had promised to Robb to look after him.

"They'll be back soon. Robb and Deana will free father and they'll come back with mother."

If he had thought that this statement would make Rickon feel better, he would be disappointed. On the contrary, Rickon's next sentence was filled with dread and was so dark, that it sounded as if he didn't say it like he would express a fear, but as if he was absolutely sure about it.

"No, they won't."

And in the meantime, the sound of hooves and excited voices and even a battle cry or two filled the courtyard of Winterfell, as the northern army led by Robb, Deana and Theon departed for a fight for justice, for their lord's freedom and for the Stark girls' safety.

Home was behind them now.

The world lay ahead.

* * *

**A/N: So, guys, another chapter has come to an end, I really hope you liked it :) Stay tuned until the next one, I will try to post soon enough.  
**


End file.
